Carrying a Secret
by SakuraHarunoGurl
Summary: Carrying a Secret. Sharing the secret is just as hard as carrying it. Sometimes secrets are celebrated, sometimes they hurt. Secrets can grow to be overwhelming. Secrets can sometimes even be life changing. Carrying a child is just like carrying a secret.
1. Not one regret, yet!

**Carrying a Secret**

So here's the first chapter! Looking back on it, the story's gotten much more engaging and my writing has gotten loads better since I wrote this first chapter almost a year ago! For those of you who don't know, I already prewrote this entire story so it's impossible for me to fall behind on writing it! The whole thing ended up being a little over 70 pages! But please still review, leave tips, suggestions, love letters, hate letters? Anything! I love feedback, even if it's negative feedback, and I promise you I intend to add or change chapters before posting them based on my readers feedback! Well, I should really stop yacking (haha) I get too carried away! Enjoy chapter one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there would have been a freaking TamaHaru kiss at the end of the anime!

(Rated M for implied stuff and just to be safe, there may be a lemon chapter in the future, but if there is I'll post the chapter twice, one explicit, one safe!)

* * *

><p>He had ravished me. In more ways than one. And I had not one regret… yet.<p>

I came to school the next day as usual, holding his hand, well, until we reached the premises. Then he went back to being the King and I became the natural rookie, another Host Club boy.

No I was not a boy, but I continued to pretend to be a boy to repay a debt that had long been forgotten.

Sometimes I questioned why I still pretended, I mean, no one ever brought up my debt anymore… maybe because it was just the way things were now and no one wanted things to change or things to end so we kept up the act, content.

Quickly throwing these thoughts aside, school began and I went about class activities, just waiting to get to the time of day I loved the most and also annoyed me the most.

Finally, Host club was open!

Racing to the music room, I flung open the doors and flower petals shot into my face; I was knocked off my feet with a yelp by their impact.

"Too much?" The twins asked in unison.

"Just a bit…" I huffed, catching my breath from the scare of a life time.

Tamaki smiled lovingly at me and took my hand, helping me up. I blushed shyly, my thoughts turning to the night before.

Everyone eyed us curiously and Honey said, "I think something's going on that I shouldn't know about…"

Mori grunted in agreement and scooped up the little blonde, hauling him off to a tea set.

Everyone continued about, setting things up for when our first customers arrived.

I looked at Tamaki, realizing we were still holding hands. We smiled at each other and-

"Hello!"

The two of us quickly jumped apart as our first unknowing customers arrived and we, embarrassed but happy no one noticed our little moment, went about as usual.

I was happy, no, more than that, a word I can't even find… elated? No… Content? No, more than either of those… satisfied. Yes. For the first time in my life since my mother died I was satisfied, not just today, but every day! My life was looking up and I actually thought with every fiber of my being 'everything is going to turn out wonderfully!'

Oh, was I wrong.

The days flew by, I was in heaven, I spent the days with my best friends and the love of my life. My nights were filled with Tamaki's love and pleasant dreams. Things were really looking up.

I woke up one morning, I had spent the night at Tamaki's and was therefore wrapped up in him right now, his embrace loving.

All of a sudden my stomach lurched and I quickly pulled out of his grasp, waking him, and bolted to the bathroom, retching and throwing up in the toilet.

Tamaki was there in an instant, freaking out a bit, but laying a soothing hand on my back and saying caring words in my ear.

When I finished I sat back then leaned against the wall. Tamaki looked at me, clearly worried, then leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"No fever… do you need me to take you home, Haruhi? Bring you to a doctor? Fetch some medicine?"

I shook my head, "No… Actually, I'm starving! Could we have Ootoro? I'm just craving it!" I smiled at him brightly, my stomach rumbling.

He looked bewildered, "Y-You just threw up, my dear, are you feeling ok…?"

"I'm feeling wonderful, Senpai!" He helped me up and I smiled then kissed him tenderly on the lips, "Now, what about that Ootoro?"

He blushed then chimed, "Right away, Haruhi!" and went off to beckon a maid to fetch it. It was so weird being waited on like that, but it got things done I guess.

I wandered back to the bed and slipped on my pink silk nightgown Tamaki had discarded the night before.

Then I sat and thought a minute… that had been weird, hadn't it? I felt sick to my stomach but as soon as I threw up I felt perfectly fine… hungry even….

Before I could delve into these thoughts further Tamaki walked back in in his red robe, carrying a tray and the smell of Ootoro filled the room, my stomach rumbled once again.

"Thank you!" I said in gratitude as I began eating.

"No problem, Haruhi..." I caught him staring at me oddly.

"W-What?" I asked nervously, blushing.

"Nothing." He replied with an apologetic smile and dug in as well.

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it, and bear with me, the story gets way better! Also, I set up a posting schedule, I will put out another chapter every Tuesday and Friday (U.S.A. days and time)! So there'll be another next Tuesday! Thank you so much for reading, you don't know how much I appreciate it! :) Please please please review or leave me tips, suggestions, heck, I'd even appreciate some hate mail! Oh and one last thing, check my account thingy every once in a while because I tend to update there about ideas or timelines for future projects or current stories of mine! Thanks everyone, have a great day! :D<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	2. Facing my Fate

Surprise! Chapter 2! :DD After this I promise I'll stick to my schedule! Oh, and sorry my chapters have been so short, but the places I end my chapters are always perfect! Some chapters are longer than others, it's the way it works, haha! Please continue to review and favorite/put on story alert, etc. Always appreciated so much! Thanks everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there'd be MAJOR twincest, Mori would speak more (come on, it's Travis Willingham :D!), and Haruhi would find Tamaki's little "freak outs" to be a major turn on XD

* * *

><p>Things continued like this, I got strange reoccurring bouts of sickness when I awoke where I'd run and throw up then feel just fine after and crave different foods constantly…<p>

The third time that it happened while I was with Tamaki he dragged me off to the doctor. I protested the whole way.

"I need a doctor right away for my girlfriend, she's ill." He told the nurse in the reception area as I pouted at his side.

"You're in luck, Dr. Izumi is free right now, 4th door on the right." She said cheerfully.

And with that Tamaki dragged me off down the hall and into the room we were told.

A man, maybe 30, stood looking at a clip board. He was taller than me but about the same height as Tamaki with short dark brown hair and free spiky bangs that hung slightly into his eyes. He had a warm atmosphere about him and looked up with stormy blue eyes as soon as we entered. He held out his hand, "Oh, hello, Dr. Izumi, how may I help you?"

"It's my girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka, she hasn't been feeling well and I'm concerned..." Tamaki told the man, shaking his hand, as I stood quietly behind him.

"I see… well, can I have you step out into the waiting room and I'll examine Miss Fujioka." Tamaki did as he was told and I was left alone with the doctor.

"Take a seat, may I ask some questions first?" I sat in the chair indicated and nodded slightly, actually curious as to what was wrong with me because something was definitely up.

He picked up a clip board and began with, "What have you been experiencing?"

"Well… Almost every morning I wake up and feel nauseous, throw up, and feel fine after."

He nodded, scribbled something down then said, "how old are you?"

"17 next week."

scribble, "mmhmm… and are you sexually active?"

I blushed brightly and stuttered out, "e-erm… I-I… um, yes….."

"and have you used any kind of contraception?"

"Well… no…." I wasn't sure what he was getting at but he scribbled down a lot of things before responding.

"And when are you expecting your next menstrual cycle?"

"It was supposed to start yesterday but it hasn't-" I cut off suddenly, my eyes wide, I knew exactly where he was going with this and then he handed me a pregnancy test.

"Try that and we'll have our answer, Miss Fujioka."

I just stared at it, not moving. I couldn't be pregnant… I just couldn't!

I felt Dr. Izumi's hand on my shoulder and snapped out of my trance, quickly standing and going into the attached bathroom.

Moments later I stood quietly, waiting for the results of the test that was balanced on the edge of the sink.

I just closed my eyes and waited instead of letting my mind wander, no, run around, freaking out at what could possibly be nothing. 'or it could be a child, Tamaki's child, living inside you now. How could you be so naïve, Haruhi, you've failed. You've really screwed up, this was utterly avoidable and you blew it.'

These thoughts terrified me and I pushed them away. Then, keeping my eyes closed, I picked up the test and counted to three in my head before opening my eyes to face my fate.

* * *

><p>Dun dun DUNNNN! Suspense! Haha, aren't you glad you have to wait until Tuesday? ;P Please continue to support me, thanks so much for reading, remember to review! Have a great day, love ya all and see you Tuesday! Oh, and all of you who have already reviewed, thanks so much, they make my day :D<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	3. The Pink Plus

Heh heh, sorry this chapter is so short, it was literally as long as I could strain to make it, but it's good (I hope) :D And at one point it's like two paragraphs of Haruhi thinking and it isn't very well written but it's supposed to be that way! She's just having skipping sporatic thoughts so I just kinda typed as much as I could in 30 seconds and called it good! The next chapter will be released on Friday! Please spread this story around if you can, I really want lots of people to read it! Thanks so much everyone! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there would be weekly Host Club boys chocolate surp fights! ;DDD (would anybody else pay to see that?) And Tamaki's grandmother would suffer a terrible and severe explosives accident, maybe a fatal one? XP

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a tiny pink plus and my heart sunk as I just stared at it.<p>

Then a million thoughts hit me at once.

Positive. I was pregnant. I was literally staring at my future going down the drain. Say good bye to being a lawyer. Tamaki… say good bye to Tamaki. No, he'd never do that to me, but I don't know, I'm usually never quite this pessimistic either. I don't know how he'll react. But… I don't have to have this baby…

I stopped myself there, shocked at what I'd just come to. Abortion? I could never do that. A baby, even one I'm not ready for, is a precious thing. Abortion would never be an option for me. I was going to have this baby, I just didn't know how yet…

After what felt like hours of being swallowed up by my flood of thoughts there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Miss Fujioka? I'm coming in…"

The moment the door opened I sunk to the floor, sobbing. I couldn't handle this, not now, I wasn't ready…

Dr. Izumi knew right away what the test said and suggested, "should I get Mr. Suoh?"

"No!" I yelped all too quickly, imagining his reaction terrified me. "I-I want to pull myself together first, give me a minute…"

Dr. Izumi nodded, "I'll be in the room out here if you need me." He then touched my shoulder in a sympathetic but understanding way before leaving.

I sat there for a bit then shut all my fleeting, horrified thoughts up in the back of my mind and used the wall to stand up. Looking at myself in the mirror, I wasn't surprised to see my reflection looking pale, frightened, distant…. Wiping my tears, I took a deep breath and quickly threw the test into the garbage then walked back into the doctors room. He handed me a cup of water, which I gratefully accepted, and told me I should take plenty of vitamins and keep myself nourished.

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness." I told him as I slipped on my jacket to leave.

"Take care of yourself, Miss Fujioka." He said with a kind smile before I left.

I was heading out to the waiting room, a smile on my face. Tamaki was sitting alone, looking out the window nervously, he noticed my approach and looked relieved to see me.

Tamaki stood up from his chair and asked, "so… what is it?"

"Nothing, the doctor says I'm fine, just a small bit of stomach flu, but it should pass quickly!" I smiled gently trying to be convincing to him as well as myself that everything was alright.

I knew I couldn't hide it forever, that was impossible. But I guess I thought I could just have a few more weeks of normalcy before the whole school found out that I was pregnant AND that I was a girl. After everyone knew I don't know how many dreams I could pursue or how many friends I'd have left…

* * *

><p>Did anybody go "NOOOOO!" when she told Tamaki she was fine? Cuz that's what I did when I re-read it, haha! Thanks again for reading, please please keep reading, review and spread this story around! Have an awesome day everyone, your support means the world to me! :)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	4. Running from Reality

Haha, I tried to put two chapters together for this one to make it longer, but it didn't exactly work, I still think this is the shortest chapter yet! Fear not though, because I'm going to switch my posting schedule and start posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to make up for my short chapters! Thanks everyone, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there would be a male thong cosplay day, there would be one episode made up of nothing but one huge Tamaki rant (You know, his little over the top speeches!) and Mori would totally kiss Honey! :D

* * *

><p>Two days later I was in the Host club going about my usual business. I was just finishing pouring tea for the customers at my table when I looked up to see Kyoya motioning for me to come over to him.<p>

"Excuse me ladies, Kyoya-sempai wants to see me, I'll be right back." They all quickly reassured me it was fine and I stood up and walked over to him. "What is it?" I asked, usually he wouldn't interrupt me while I was entertaining customers.

"Haruhi, there's something… personal I need to ask you about." He pushed up his glasses, but he wasn't fooling me, he seemed uncomfortable.

"About what, exactly…?"

"I was alerted by one of my family's medical facilities that you had stopped by. I didn't mean to snoop, but I was curious as to your health…" He trailed off, clearing his throat.

My heart stopped slightly as I realized he knew. It'd been two days and Kyoya already figured it out. I was stubborn though so I put on a brave face. "And you realized I'm perfectly fine." I challenged back.

"I... um, not exactly." He pressed again.

"Oh, right, I have a slight cold, but I will be fine." I smiled sweetly and hoped he'd back off.

"Does Tamaki know?"

My smile dropped, "About my cold? Yes, he was reassured that was all that was wrong." Neither of us was willing to give in.

"You should tell him." Kyoya continued.

"There's nothing to tell. I've got this under control, sempai, and I can't pretend forever so you have nothing to worry about." With that I turned before he could question me further.

During the next week I found out keeping it a secret was killing me. I hadn't been going to Tamaki's for obvious reasons and knew that soon he would begin thinking I was avoiding him. Kyoya continuously shot me glances and every time I saw the rest of my friends I felt guilty for keeping something so important from them. Also, every day I did my club duties I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the baby. I was losing it.

The twins even caught me crying in an empty hallway the other day and I refused to tell them what was wrong… I wish I could tell them…

I came to school the same as every other day and went about business as usual then headed off to the Host Club.

But when I opened the doors balloons and confetti shot out at me, "AH!" I yelled in surprise.

"HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY, HARUHI!"

"Wh-What?" It suddenly dawned on me, today was my birthday! How could I expect them to just go about business, they would for sure make a huge fuss of it!

"We're closing the club for today to have a personal birthday party for you, Haru-chan!" Honey said, snuggling Usa-chan.

I smiled brightly, "You sure? Wow, thanks you guys!"

We started with cake, it was colossal, white with roses on it and Haruhi written on it in pink icing. I just stared.

"F-For me?" I was astounded.

"Yes!" Said the twins together, each putting a hand on my shoulder.

Kyoya cut it and we all ate it, laughing and joking, it felt like everything was normal, like nothing had happened to me, like nothing was falling apart…

These thoughts kept ringing through my head as everyone pulled out their gifts for me.

"My gift was the cake!" Honey said affectionately.

The twins began handing me their identically wrapped presents.

Everyone was being so nice to me and I was deceiving them. My thoughts were bubbling over, I couldn't do this, I couldn't hide my secret any more, I was losing it, I needed to get this off my chest, the guilt was killing me, I-I-

"I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed suddenly, standing.

Everyone gaped at me, then I turned and fled the room, feeling my tears fall. Running away from everything, but mostly running away from reality.

* * *

><p>More suspense! Haha, I had to get her to at least tell the Hosts (and Tamaki)! Have you ever been in that situation where you're super guilty about something so you eventually just blurt out what you did wrong? I have! Anyway though, thanks so much for reading everyone, please review and put this story on alert! Oh, and definitely check my profile page for updates every once in awhile! :) Have a great weekend everyone!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	5. Hopeful

So this chapter is written from Tamaki's point of view so it'd be easier to understand and explain! It's very rare I switch perspectives so this is a bit different for me! Thanks everyone for reading and please review! Also I forgot to address something in the story, Mori and Hunny are in college now but come back for the Host Club, Tamaki and Kyoya are in their last year of high school, and Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru still have another year left after this year! Oh and a reader named Kisshu999 was really kind to offer to name the baby, but I already have major details like that cemented into place! Two of my cousins (who have given me feedback throughout the writing process) and I sat down one day and literally debated for 2 hours until we managed to piece together a name we all liked and that fit well with Haruhi and Tamaki! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did my story would be season 2 (:DDDD), Tamaki would realize sooner that Haruhi was the only woman for him, and the Ouran music would play constantly throughout the show! (I can't get enough of the classical stuff they use!)

* * *

><p>Tamaki sat in his chair, staring at where Haruhi had just been standing.<p>

"So that's what was wrong…" Hikaru and Kaoru said softly. Tamaki noticed Kyoya eye the twins oddly.

"The other day she wasn't in class but we'd already seen her that morning, so we looked…" Hikaru began.

"And found her crying in an empty hallway, she wouldn't tell us why though." Kaoru finished.

Honey looked at all of us, eyes wide, "H-Haru-chan's going to have a baby? Tama-chan! Why didn't you use contraception?" Everyone stared at the 18-year-old who looked like an elementary student.

"Naïve." Mori offered in reply.

"So she couldn't keep it a secret any more…" Kyoya said quietly.

"Wait… you knew?" Tamaki had finally found his voice.

"You took her to one of my family's clinics, I found out about a day after she knew." Kyoya responded staring at the table and turning this problem over in his mind.

"How could you not tell me…?" Tamaki threw back.

"Because it wasn't my place to tell you. Haruhi wasn't ready to tell you so you didn't know." Tamaki stared at Kyoya blankly, his mind was just blown by all of this. Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "You know you're letting her get away, you idiot. She doesn't want our help or approval yet, she wants yours."

What Kyoya said clicked and Tamaki suddenly bolted from the room, chasing Haruhi. Everyone else stayed where they were, knowing they should let Tamaki and Haruhi straighten it out first before they got to speak with her.

As Tamaki ran down the halls, searching for her, he let his thoughts run wild.

'this is all my fault… how could I be so stupid? I've ruined her life and it's all my fault, I'm such an idiot! She wanted to be a lawyer, how can she do that with a baby on the way? School will be so much harder, pregnancy will be hard, life will be hard… How could I do this to her…?'

He then heard a small sob from an empty classroom. Quickly opening the door, he stumbled upon Haruhi. She was crying, leaning on the teacher's desk. Her tie was on the floor and a desk was knocked over. It was unlike her, but Tamaki figured she'd had a small fit, but he didn't blame her, she had every right.

Setting the desk back upright and picking up her tie, he walked towards her. Gently, he put his hands on her waist to turn her to him. He felt himself hesitate in shock, however, because he felt the slight curve in between her hips that had never been there before. She normally had such a petite frame…

'that's the baby growing inside your precious Haruhi.' his thoughts said, half happy and excited, half resentful and terrified.

Turning her to him, he carefully put her tie back on her then pulled her against him, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" Tamaki whispered, "This is all my fault… I've ruined everything for you…"

She sobbed awhile longer before choking out, "N-No, it's not your fault, it's a mutual thing, a-and I was worried you'd blame yourself…" She looked up at him and he gently wiped her tears that were still gradually coming.

He dropped the blame game instantly, knowing Haruhi was stubborn enough to never give in. "Do you regret anything?" he asked then, wanting to know exactly how she felt.

She took a moment to think, he waited patiently, watching as she stared at the wall, her mind processing as her breathing regulated but still having a few hiccups from the bawling.

"N-No…" she took a shaky breath, "No, I don't. I mean, I'm scared, but when I think about it, I really can't regret our child." She blushed a little, rubbing her eyes quickly. "I want to keep it." She followed up firmly.

He smiled gently and gave her a soft kiss, wiping at her tears once more. "I could never dream of giving up our child, Haruhi. So what do we do then?"

Haruhi bit her lip then said, "Guess we're having a baby." They stared at each other, trying to grasp the reality of this, finally she smiled at him, "Tamaki, I'm still frightened… but I feel a bit… hopeful."

He nodded, his stomach turning over as he thought to himself about their baby. The thrills and terrors the next 8 or so months would entail and the events from the past month, even the fact that from now on, their lives would never be the same. But in some small way… he was happy.

* * *

><p>Well that's this chapter! Please read and review, thanks so much everyone! Next chapter Wednesday! :)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	6. Great Weight Lifted

Hey everyone! I literally just put this chapter up at like 11:58 p.m., sorry about the late timing! I had this chapter ready at like 10 this morning but my computer wouldn't load the log in screen, I finally got it to work though! This chapter is written from Haruhi's point of view again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did the anime would have ended like the manga, Honey would have a random growth spurt (Lolz XDD), and it would be ultra obvious to the Hosts when it was Haruhi's time of the month! XDDDD (Kyoya: Haruhi, can you move that tea set? Haruhi: RAWR, DO IT YOURSELF, GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU'RE ALL SUCH SEXIST PIGS, I HATE YOU GUYS, I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK! *storms off* Hosts: ... O.O)

* * *

><p>I had really needed Tamaki, I didn't know it before, but now it felt as if a great weight had been lifted. Some pain and terror was gone and some slight happy anticipation had replaced it.<p>

I took a bit of time to straighten myself and finish crying, something I rarely do but feels so easy with the pregnancy hormones running through me. Tamaki then took my hand sweetly and walked me back to the music room.

When we opened the door everyone was sitting on the couches, the room utterly silent. They all looked at us as we walked in, their faces blank.

"H-Hey…" I said shyly, not quite meeting their eyes.

"Hey…" everyone else replied in an uneasy random chorus.

We strode closer then Hikaru asked, "How're you feeling, Haruhi?"

"Well enough, I'm a bit conflicted right now, kinda frightened, but also kinda happy." I replied, fiddling with a button on my shirt as I spoke.

Kaoru spoke up, "and how have you been feeling day to day?"

I thought a second, "Well… fine, I guess. I've been getting some pressures around my hips, probably from my body getting ready for what it has to support, also I've been craving things and having occasional morning sickness." I said all of this nonchalantly.

Everyone's eyes got wider, "What?" I questioned further.

"You've been throwing up almost every morning?" Honey asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Aw, Haruhi!" Everyone whined, then came and hugged me.

"We're supporting you one hundred percent!" The twins piped in reassuringly.

I smiled, "thanks guys, that's what I needed the most!" I bit my lip to not tear up, the emotional rollercoaster thing was already annoying me.

"One problem." Kyoya said suddenly.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"What are we going to do about everyone figuring out Haruhi's a girl?"

The Hosts all gaped at each other, they hadn't let that problem cross their minds yet.

I reasoned something that may work, "U-Um, how about I just hide my tummy as long as possible then we'll make an announcement when it's near impossible to hide, that way I get more of a chance to settle before things completely change and I'll just switch to regular clothes because there's no way the girl uniform would look good or fit on a pregnant girl." I thought this up quickly.

"Yeah, that'd be best." Tamaki agreed, everyone else nodded as they thought this over.

"Do you have anything yet, has your tummy started popping out?" Honey asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

"No, not-"

"Yeah, it has, I could feel where it pushed away from you." Tamaki interrupted.

"Oh, Haruhi, hold up your shirt!" The twins said excitedly.

I blushed hard but obeyed, lifting both my jacket and button up shirt.

Everyone looked at me side-on and squealed. "Oh, just a little, but how cute!" All of them touching the small curve in my belly.

Tamaki, I noticed, was looking at my stomach with something between fascination, fear, and happiness. I smiled reassuringly at him.

'It'll be ok Tamaki, I know it. I know because we have our friends supporting us, I won't be alone, we won't be alone, so we can do this, I know it.'

* * *

><p>Yeah, they totally have her back, I love it! Dang it, in the time I was putting this chapter up it got past midnight! So this chapter will say it was posted Thursday, but it meant to be Wednesday! I'll still put up the next chapter on Friday, I'm so sorry about posting so late, I'll make sure my internet is working with me on Friday! Have a nice day everyone! :)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	7. Borrowing a Pencil

So here's chapter 7! Once again, kinda short (SORRY! _) But enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did Haruhi would have been wearing a lot less when Tamaki walked in on her in episode 1 and Renge's machines would simultaneously combust into a shower of explosions!

* * *

><p>So things continued as usual. I'll admit, I was shocked that no one treated me any differently.<p>

The next day went as any other day and soon I was inside the Host Club's music room in traditional Japanese.

"What's up, we did this only last week didn't we?" I asked of our cosplays.

"Well yes," said Honey who was standing next to me. "But they're all trying to find baggier cosplays. For you, Haru-chan, so they can try to help hide you as long as possible. They're all worried about you." He looked at me and my eyes widened, surprised at how much Honey's words meant to me.

I then smiled gratefully, "Thanks Honey-sempai." He hugged me as a 'no problem' gesture.

Then I left Honey at that side of the room to walk over to Tamaki, laying a hand on his arm unconsciously. "Hey, Sempai? Do you have a pencil I can borrow? My dad forgot to-" I stopped when I saw the utterly shocked expression on his face.

"Wh-What?" I questioned.

"R-Ranka… Your… Your father… He doesn't know… Does he…?" Tamaki asked in fear.

My eyes suddenly widened as I realized I'd totally forgotten about having to tell my father about my pregnancy. This presented a whole new problem and I shook my head slowly.

"What do we do?" he now appeared to be freaking out. It had taken my dad so long to be nearly completely ok with Tamaki and I dating, how in the world would he react to this?

"I- um- uh…" I stuttered, trying to collect my thoughts. We both stared at each other for a good 5 minutes. Then Tamaki realized his customers were all staring at us and excused himself for a moment, dragging me with him.

"What if we just tell him?" Tamaki finally said when we were alone.

"Really? You wanna risk your life that way?"

"Well of course, I love you and I want your father's approval of our family eventually." He looked absolutely serious and I blushed.

"S-So do you want to come over tonight and we can announce it together?" I suggested.

"Yes." he said, then, making sure no one could see us, he kissed me gently and one of his hands softly grazed my stomach. Kyoya had come to find us but quickly spun around and left.

So that night I had told my father that Tamaki would be coming over for dinner. He said ok and proceeded to make stuff he knew Tamaki would eat without a fuss.

I went straight to my room, nervous butterflies bothering my stomach. I slipped into a light pink plaid cotton summer dress and stuck a few pink pins in the side of my bangs to keep them out of my face, I knew that all the pink would put my dad in a better mood than usual. Then I put on a silver necklace Tamaki had given me for our one year anniversary and heard the door bell ring.

"Hello!" Tamaki said as I pulled open the door, smiling and kissing me. I was thrown off guard by this, but kissed him back then led him inside.

"Listen, we're going to eat a little, then we'll tell him, try to be serious and caring, win him over the best you can, but I can't promise you he won't freak out, ok?" I probably looked worried because he kissed my forehead reassuringly.

"Ok, I'll try my best, he has to accept this eventually. I won't let our family fall apart."

I was glad he sounded determined, it definitely spiked my drive to succeed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up Monday, please continue to review and spread this story around! Thanks everyone, have a great weekend! :)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	8. I Love You

Hey everyone! I remember this chapter was one of the hardest ones for me to write and I re-wrote it like 5 times because trying to make the scene and the conflicting emotional response of Ranka feel right was REALLY hard! I hope you all like it a lot! I feel so bad for him because what he faces from his part in the situation is so tought to deal with! Your daughter is pregnant, so you're angry, but she wants you to accept it, so you have to try accepting it, she also wants your support, and you want to, but it's so tough to deal with you don't know that you can, and to top it all off you want to KILL your daughter's boyfriend, but she'd be sseriously upset if you did! Wah, poor Ranka!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then Usa-chan would talk and be all creepy, and Nekozawa would finally decided to face the light but the second he stepped into the sun he'd burst into flames, turns out he was a vampire... oops. XP

* * *

><p>"Why, hello, Tamaki!" my father said as he rounded the corner, he was not dressed as a woman, actually, he tended to not do that when Tamaki was around… I often wonder if he figures he seems more intimidating dressed as a man…<p>

"Hi Ranka, good to see you! I brought you a cake." he responded, holding out a white box.

Dad grinned and snatched it out of Tamaki's hands. "Haha, yes, thank you!" and with that he hurried back off into the kitchen.

We made our way to the table that was set with sushi and ramen. Tamaki grinned, he loved commoner ramen and dad knew that.

Soon we were all sitting and eating.

"I ordered the sushi, but I'm sorry about the ramen, Haruhi's is much, much better!" dad was saying to Tamaki.

"While Haruhi's is delicious, Ranka, yours is spectacular as well, I'm impressed!" he answered, I smiled, Tamaki sure was good at pouring on the compliments.

My dad beamed, "How has school been?" he asked us both.

"Good, I'm doing wonderfully, according to the teachers." I said happily.

'appear as though nothing's wrong and you're keeping up well in school.' I thought.

"Yeah, she's very smart, the pride and joy of the Host Club as well!" Tamaki smiled at me.

Dad looked away a moment, trying to cope with his little girl being looked at in such a way by a boy.

"Y-yeah, good to hear…" he stammered out.

"How has work been, Ranka?" Tamaki changed the subject.

"Fine, fine as always." He said with a smile. "We just got a few new workers at the bar, so my shift will be easier!"

We ate in silence a few minutes, then, the moment dad finished his food, I set my chopsticks down.

"Um, dad? There's something we have to tell you." I said seriously. Tamaki sat up straight at my side, preparing himself.

"yes…?" my father asked warily looking back and forth between us. He knew this didn't sound good.

"With all respect, sir, please don't be angry." Tamaki said seriously and took my hand under the table, squeezing it reassuringly.

I took one good breath then said firmly, "I'm pregnant."

My father stared at us a long time, my statement hanging in the air, then he stood up abruptly, glaring at Tamaki, "WHAT? YOU- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL?"

"Dad, it's not his fault!" I yelled.

Dad grabbed Tamaki's shirt collar, "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?"

Tamaki kept his face expressionless and sure. "I'm sorry, sir, but what's done is done and Haruhi and I want to keep the baby and accept the consequences of our actions responsibly."

Dad then turned and slammed Tamaki's back against the wall in anger.

"Dad, stop!" I yelled, standing as well.

"She's all I have left! Why are you hell-bent on taking her away too?" Dad yelled.

"S-Sir…." Tamaki stuttered, surprised at the sudden turn in the conversation.

My father released Tamaki and covered up his own face, silent.

"Sir, Ranka, I'm sorry… But I love Haruhi very, very much, she's everything I want and everything I need and I refuse to give up on her, especially when I feel responsible for this. I intend to take good care of her and protect her, I'll never do anything to hurt her ever again, I swear on my life." Tamaki sounded strong, sure, everything he should when making such promises to the father of his pregnant teenage girlfriend, I was very proud.

The room was silent for a minute then dad stood up straight, not looking at either of us. "I need time to think things over…" and with that strained sentence he left the room.

I looked away from Tamaki, sitting back down carefully, "I'm so sorry, this is really tough on him…"

Tamaki nodded and sat down next to me, kissing my hair and laying a hesitant hand against my tummy. "Everything I said I meant and I hope he knows that. I'm sorry for all of this, Haruhi…"

"It's not your fault, ok? It's ours, it's our child, and I don't want us talking about the blame anymore. We agreed we don't regret our child so lets stay true to those feelings." I said, placing my hand over Tamaki's.

Tamaki smiled and nodded, "I better leave, I think being here will only further upset Ranka."

I sighed but nodded. Tamaki kissed me then left and I went straight to bed.

Laying there in the dark, I lifted my silky nightgown and ran my fingers over the small firm bump that barely protruded from my hips. My baby, Tamaki's baby, our baby was here, right now, inside me, growing. It sort of made me happy, it made all of today's events worth it.

"I love you." I whispered and my heart fluttered in excitement.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please please review, even if it's just a tiny 'I loved it!' I'd really appreciate it! Also, keep spreading this story around, I want it to get more popular, it's the longest fanfic I've ever written! Thank you all so much! Have a great day!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	9. Take My Pain Away

This shorter chapter is from Kaoru's point of view! It's mainly to shed light on Hikaru's feelings and spark the twin's romantic (:D) relationship! Yeah, I'm a twincest shipper haha! Also, this chapter's up quite late, so I'm sorry about that, my internet was down most of the day, it seems my internet carrier is updating stuff or going through matinence because my neighbor's was the same way. So if a chapter is late that's why and I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! Thanks everyone!

* * *

><p>It was a warm night at the Hitachiin estate, it was late, but the sun had yet to break the horizon. Kaoru woke up to hear Hikaru mumbling to himself where he sat in their bed. From the sound of it, his twin was pretty upset.<p>

Kaoru sat up quietly and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's shoulders, startling him.

"K-Kaoru! Sorry, did I wake you?" Hikaru asked him, blushing at the abrupt skin contact between the two.

"What's wrong, Hikaru? Can you not sleep, I know you don't like it when it's too hot, we can kick off the covers." Kaoru questioned his brother.

"No, it's not that really…" He looked away, shifting his shoulders a bit uncomfortably in his twin's arms.

"… You're jealous of Tamaki and Haruhi, aren't you… And you're probably mad she's pregnant too…" Kaoru assumed, acting on his feelings he got about Hikaru's thoughts, they tended to be right.

Hikaru looked startled by his baby brother's words, "M-Me? Jealous? Hurt? No-No way!" He stuttered.

"I can tell when you're lying, Hikaru." Kaoru knew very well that Hikaru had been hurting since the moment he'd found out. He had been able to see the silent pain in Hikaru's eyes, the pain that even Hikaru was trying to deny.

At that his twin burst, "How could they be so reckless? And how could he do such things to Haruhi?" Hikaru was yelling suddenly and Kaoru, in a moment of panic, kissed his twin to silence him.

Hikaru seemed stunned, they hadn't done things like this since they had experimented last year, and hadn't thought about trying anything more since Hikaru had realized he loved Haruhi.

"S-Sorry." Kaoru said shyly as he sat back, embarrassed. "You don't think of me that way… that was reckless of me…" He let go of his brother's shoulders and went to lay back down, feeling rejected.

'How could I convey my true feelings about Hikaru so carelessly? He loves Haruhi!' Kaoru lectured himself sternly, wondering what had gotten into him.

Hikaru suddenly grabbed his twin's shoulders, turning him and kissing him deeply.

Kaoru, shocked, naturally reacted and the two continued for some time before pulling apart.

"H-Hikaru, what-?"

"I love you, Kaoru. Please, stay with me, take my pain away." Hikaru pleaded, his voice soft and loving.

"I love you too, Hikaru, I always have." But Kaoru felt some reluctance. "But you love Haruhi…"

"I have no shot at her though, and I realized from those kisses, I have stronger feelings for you than a brother should have…" Hikaru was literally realizing all this and voicing his thoughts as he went. "I want to be with you."

Kaoru smiled and scooted closer, "I feel the same, but I don't want to be your rebound, Hikaru… lets take things slow and see what happens, ok?" His older brother nodded happily and pulled Kaoru close with a playful laugh.

The two fell asleep again embracing each other, and for the first time in a long, long time Hikaru felt that the empty hole in his heart was being filled.

* * *

><p>Yay, ah I LOVE them! Thanks so much for reading and thanks for everyone's awesome and really kind reviews, they mean so much to me! Please review and spread this story around, next chapter on Friday! Have a great day! :)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	10. Why Won't You Look At Me

Hey everyone, chapter 10, that means double digits, yay! I love all of your responses to my Twin chapter, they made me so happy! Also, I noticed I forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter, my bad! ^^' Oh, and I'll try to get a chapter up on Monday, but it's the 4th of July and my birthday is July 3rd, the day before, so it will be plenty busy, I'll fight hard to get a chapter here for everyone! Thanks for all your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did the characters would be drawn throughout the show the way they are in the theme song, Haruhi would toss a bucket of water on Tamaki's grandmother and she would begin to melt, and Hikaru and Kaoru would prank Kyoya by hiding his glasses, rendering him blind as a bat, comedy would ensue!

* * *

><p>I got up and dressed in my school uniform like every morning, then threw up, then went to eat breakfast. It had been a week and a half since Tamaki and I had told my father.<p>

He hadn't looked at me since.

I sat at the table and he put a plate of breakfast down in front of me, not making eye contact. I watched as he went to the counter to eat his and then I abruptly stood up, fed up with his way of dealing with this.

"Why won't you look at me anymore?" I found that I was already crying and yelling, stupid hormones. "I know I made a mistake, I get that, but you don't have to completely ignore me for a week and a half! I'm still Haruhi, I'm still me, dad! And I need you!" I ignored the hot tears covering my cheeks.

He stood there a moment, not moving, not saying a word, then turned to me, slowly looking up my body to my eyes. "I know…." He said slowly and softly. "I'm sorry… I just-"

I cut him off, "No, you don't know! I am terrified! I don't know what will happen to my future now! Everything is changing so suddenly, my world is shifting so fast it's dizzying! And I can't even sleep well because I am having nightmares of how much I have disappointed mom!" I was screaming as I pointed to mom's small shrine in the corner, my tears blinding.

My father looked away then back at me, I could see the expression of great guilt on his face, he opened his mouth several times then finally answered calmly, "Haruhi… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I was handling this immaturely, and I'm sorry. I feel like everything I love is leaving me, and I knew everything was going to change the second I was told you were carrying a child, so I guess not facing you was my way of holding off the inevitable… I'm so sorry, Haruhi, just… just give me some more time, ok? I'm slowly coping with this, it's just so hard… you need me though, and I promise, I'm almost ready to be there for you, I just need to be strong enough to help you, and I don't think I'm there yet." When he finished speaking I just stared at him, then nodded some, then sobbed once involuntarily.

"Come here, hun." I did as dad told me to and he hugged me and wiped away my tears. "I love you." He said soothingly, we hadn't had a moment like this in a long while and I found I needed my daddy. I needed to cry for once and be treated like a child and let out all my tears and sorrows, I loved my dad but since mom had died I'd never acted like a kid, I'd instantly become a responsible grown up for my father and now I truly needed one moment of youth before I really became an adult and parent. I needed to be comforted in the way I rarely had.

"I love you too, dad." I said with another small sob.

We sat there for awhile, him holding me and me sobbing, telling him I was scared and didn't want to do this yet. He nodded and rubbed my back soothingly until I slowly stopped crying.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Haruhi." Dad said, breaking the silence.

I smiled gently, wiping away the last of my tears and kissing his cheek. I was about to respond when I heard a honk outside signaling Tamaki was waiting to pick me up for school. "I have to go…" I told him warily.

"Have fun, and tell Tamaki I said hi and if he ever lays another hand on you I'll crush him like a bug!" My father said with some dark fury.

"Right…" I laughed a bit, I guess he hadn't dealt with what Tamaki had done yet, it still wasn't ok with him. I bit down on the edge of a piece of toast from my plate while I slipped on my shoes and picked up my bag. "Bye, love you!" I said as I chewed off the bit in my mouth. My dad said the same back then I ran out to Tamaki who was waiting by his limo.

"What took you so long?" He asked, partly joking and partly concerned.

"Sorry, remember how you said eventually my dad and I would have either a talk or an explosion then everything would be ok?" I asked him, referencing a conversation from earlier this week.

"Yeah," he pulled open the limo door for me and I climbed in with him right behind me.

"Well we had a huge explosion, or, well, I had a huge explosion but he responded to that and now everything will be better!" Tamaki stared at me then laughed a bit, "What?"

"You had the explosion, that's so weird! I like you on pregnancy hormones, you're interesting!" Tamaki said playfully as he buckled himself in.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Oh, by the way, my father says hi." Tamaki smiled happily, "Also, he says he'll squash you like a bug if you ever lay a hand on me again." he began to freak out as the limo pulled away from my apartment building.

What I didn't see was my father watching Tamaki and I from the railing outside our door the whole time. As the limo left he sighed to himself, "She's gonna be a mother, Kotoko… I wish you were here, this is going to be a rough journey."

* * *

><p>I really liked how that chapter went, I think I caught Haruhi's thoughts well, they're usually so over analyzing and deep! Thanks for reading, please review and pass this story around! I love you all so much, have a great weekend! :D<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	11. Diversion

Hey everyone! I know it's Tuesday but I missed yesterday's chapter because I was at a relatives house all day for the 4th of July and didn't get home until 12:30 am! So I fixed up a chapter to put up today to make up for my miss! I'm afraid this chapter is very short though, just to warn you, I promise tomorrow's chapter will be longer! Thanks for those of you who wished me happy birthday! So here's a short chapter on diverting the customer's attention, haha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then Hikaru and Kaoru would have remained identical throughout the manga, Hunny would go on a random cake rampage, and the Hosts would have a Harry Potter cosplay day! (Yay, HP! :DD)

* * *

><p>That afternoon I was in the club room entertaining some of the ladies when one of my regulars asked a rather unsettling question.<p>

"Haruhi… there's something different about you, like a different look in your eye, and your face seems fuller…." she said, peering at me curiously.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same… have you been eating differently, or doing something different? Even your hair seems shinier." Another piped in.

"A-Ah, what? No, nothing different, I'm completely normal, I'm going to go get more tea!" I said in a rush and scurried off to find a tea set.

In my hurry I ran right into Kyoya. "What's up? You seem nervous." He commented, looking down at me through his spectacles.

"The ladies are on to me! They're telling me my hair's shinier and my face's fuller and there's a different look in my eyes, they're scoping me out like hawks!" I whispered urgently.

"Hm… I see…." Kyoya replied, looking over at my customers, who were looking at me and whispering to each other.

I suddenly put a hand to my stomach, "ugh, bathroom break, I have to go all the time now." I grumbled.

Kyoya smiled a real and warm smile at me, "I'll distract them, you do what you have to do."

I stared at him a moment, wondering why he was suddenly so genuine, then smiled too, "Thanks, sempai." and ran off towards the nearest restroom. I favored the unisex toilets because going into the boy's room seemed strange, especially now that I was pregnant.

After relieving my bladder, which was so not used to the new pressures of the small baby growing within me, I walked back to the music room.

Kyoya was waiting for me there. "Hey, don't worry, I told them you had a flu and couldn't afford the time out of school so you were taking meds and getting better, but didn't want anyone to know you were still here while you're sick. They all sympathized with you and agreed to not talk about it anymore and not give away your illness."

"You mean they think the changes in me are the flu?" I looked dumbstruck at his genius.

"Yep. Now get back there and entertain them." He said and walked away.

I smiled and went back to my job, not one person said another word about my "illness".

* * *

><p>Well thanks for reading this short update, tomorrow's chapter will be longer! Please review and spread this story around! Have a great day!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	12. A Baby's Heartbeat

So, as promised, here's chapter 12! I remember researching a bit before writing about all the ultra sound stuff to know how it goes exactly, especially in correlation to how far along you have ultra sounds! I also remember that at around this time in the writing process the characters began to like speak for themselves in my head, like I'd have a chapter idea and when I wrote it the dialogue and actions of everyone started to just happen, I didn't have much control over the Hosts, haha! You know there's a problem when the characters start having free will over your chapters! Enjoy, next chapter will be out Friday! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then there'd be an Ouran musical episode, I'd have control over the anime, manga, and my own fanfiction (lol, the Hosts dictate my life!), and the Hosts would have a sleep over at Haruhi's apartment! (I'd love to see a Host Club sleep over!)

* * *

><p>Tamaki now came over in the mornings to eat breakfast with my father and I. Tamaki and dad got into small squabbles, but, for my sake, quickly got over them.<p>

At that moment dad was holding a tape measure around my midsection and Tamaki was gazing at the numbers. We had begun a binder and every week we'd measure me, weigh me, and write down other symptoms as they appeared.

"Wow, you've grown a fourth an inch!" Tamaki said, fascinated. That was the most growth so far from one week to the next.

"And how far do you think you are into the pregnancy?" dad asked again as he scribbled stuff down on the binder's notebook paper.

"Somewhere around 2 months? We're going in for my first appointment tomorrow and then we'll know for sure." I replied, touching my tummy unconsciously.

"You have to make sure you don't touch your belly like that during school, ok? That'd be a dead give away, Hikaru barely saved you from that the other day!" Tamaki said, laying his hand over mine which caused my father to wince slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, I do it without thinking now." I blushed as I looked at our hands on the small bulge between my hips.

The next day Tamaki and I walked into the hospital, holding hands.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Suoh." Tamaki said to the nurse behind the counter.

I felt myself blush brightly. 'Mr. and Mrs. Suoh? I wish.'

"Dr. Izumi is waiting in his room, 4th on the right." she replied to Tamaki.

He nodded and we went to where the nurse had indicated.

When we walked in Dr. Izumi turned and smiled at us, "Hello! Long time no see, how are both of you?"

"Doing well enough," I said, smiling at him, it was good to see him, he somehow made me feel more at ease and relaxed, like an old friend.

We started by answering questions the doctor asked us both and after all that was over he instructed me to lay out on the table. I did as I was told and lifted my shirt up over my tummy, shivering in the cold air.

"I have a guess as to how far along you are, but we'll know for sure in a few minutes." Dr. Izumi said with a smile as he squirted a jelly-like substance on my lower stomach.

"Will we know the gender today?" Tamaki asked from where he stood beside me, holding my hand.

"No, that'll be when Haruhi's about 4 ½ or 5 months along. Today you'll get to see your baby and hear its heart beat." Dr. replied.

I squeezed Tamaki's hand in excitement as Izumi laid a small instrument with a cord attached against my tummy. Tamaki and I looked at the screen as it lit up.

"You should see it here in a moment." Dr. Izumi said just as we heard a fast thrumming heart beat and saw an image of a small baby on the screen.

"Tamaki, look, our baby!" I said in amazement. He didn't reply, but looked awestruck, staring at the screen.

"It's on the smaller side, but is perfectly healthy from what I see." the doctor said, smiling at the image.

A while later we were about ready to leave when Dr. Izumi handed us a print of the baby. "Here, and congratulations, you're 3 months pregnant." He said, smiling kindly.

"THREE MONTHS?" Tamaki and I yelled in unison and surprise.

"Y-Yes!" the doctor said, startled.

"I was a whole month off!" I gasped, a hand going to my stomach.

"Well, you should notice you'll begin to get noticably larger within the next few weeks." Dr. Izumi said with a smile. "Come back if you need anything or have any questions, I'd be happy to help." He said," Oh, and Haruhi?"

"Yes?" I turned to him, we'd begun walking out.

"You are taking prenatal vitamins, right?" Izumi questioned.

"Yes, I've been taking 2 a day since I found out." I'd told no one, but I'd been caring for myself since I knew I was expecting, I guess I'd always been subconsciously worried about the baby.

"Good." He said and we left, happily looking at the image of our child.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! HINT, next chapter has a question that NEEDS to be asked! ;D Please please continue to review my chapters and spread this story around, your support means more than you could ever know! :) Have a great day, see you all on Friday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)

(Anybody ever notice I only punctuate my Author's Notes with exclamation points? -_-' )


	13. Husband and Wife

This one is a short but really important chapter! So I hope you all enjoy it :D Also, I am going to dance camp for the next week (Mon.-Fri.) So I will not be able to post, I'll post 2 chapters when I get back on Friday though to try to make up for it! Also, in regards to Haruhi and Tamaki's surprise when finding out she was 3 months along, it was significant because they went from having 7 months until the baby's born to having 6 months left, it was a major loss of preparation time! Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then Mori's brother would have been in the anime (love him!), Renge would return to France, and Honey would be considered a stud muffin! XD

* * *

><p>I was on my way to the Host Club, exhausted because I hadn't slept at all the night before, thinking about how Dr. Izumi had said that I'd get larger vary fast within the following weeks. Then my charade would be over and everyone would know me for exactly who I was.<p>

A girl.

A pregnant girl.

I placed my hand on the cold doorknob and sat there a moment, one hand on my stomach, breathing and collecting my thoughts, then opened the door, expecting nothing out of the ordinary.

The room was completely dark and silent, I stared a minute then began slowly walking in, my foot steps echoing.

"Hello? Guys? Where is everyone? Turn on the lights, I'm going to trip and hurt myself!" I was close to the middle of the room now and pretty damn confused. I couldn't see a single thing and was about ready to turn around and leave when the lights came on.

Standing inches from me was Tamaki. I must have looked surprised because he laughed a little then smiled sweetly.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner, I spent time thinking through the best way to go about this, so here it is." He suddenly got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box.

I felt my heart stop.

"Haruhi Fujioka, I love you, with all of my heart. You mean everything to me and I can't live another day without you. Will you please be mine, forever? Will you marry me?"

I stared at him a moment, my heart racing, then smiled brightly, "Y-Yes!" I blushed at how shocked I sounded.

Tamaki beamed and slipped a beautiful silver ring on my finger then stood and kissed me lovingly, wiping away my tears I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"I love you, Tamaki!"

"I love you too, Haruhi." Tamaki said, his voice gentle and loving.

The other Hosts came out from where they were hiding in the room, all of them smiling.

"Congratulations!" Hunny yelled happily.

"Yeah." Mori said with a gentle grin.

"Huzzah for the happy couple!" The twins yelled, bursting party poppers.

"Take care of that idiot for me, Haruhi." Kyoya said with smirk.

I grinned at everyone, wiping at my tears, "Thanks guys!"

Tamaki and I looked at each other and smiled brighter. Now our family was official. We'd be Dad and Mom and not soon after, Husband and Wife.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this tiny update, hope you all loved it! I'm having major sadness depression though knowing the end of the Harry Potter movies is being released on the 15th and I'm not going to be able to make it to the premiere because I'll be at dance camp! I'm soooo sad! Think of me if you go! TT^TT Have an awesome week everyone, I'll miss you all!

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	14. Getting Over What I Have

Hey everyone! I'm back :D Miss me? ^^ Anyway, I had an amazing week and I just returned from seeing Harry Potter as well! Words can not express my amazement and joy over that movie! Well, here's the first chapter I promised I'd have up! The other one I'll edit and have up in just a bit, thanks so much for sticking with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did the Hosts would go with me to Harry Potter! (Yeah, that's all for this disclaimer, lost my creativity along with a lot of sleep whilst I was at camp! -_-' )

* * *

><p>Turns out Tamaki had already gone to my dad, asking permission to marry me, and when I arrived home that night with Tamaki, dad was there to fawn over the beauty of the ring.<p>

The next day I was entertaining some regulars when one suddenly pointed to my hand, "Why are you wearing a ring, Haruhi?"

My heart leapt into my throat as I looked at my hand in hidden horror, 'I forgot to take my ring off! Oh no, oh no, ah dammit!' I screamed in my head, staring into the white diamond of the ring glinting in the light of the club's chandeliers.

"I-It… um… it belonged to my mother! It only fits on my ring finger though, so I, er, had no other finger choice…" I prayed my stuttering came off as me being nervous about talking about my mom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Haruhi! I know talking about your mother upsets you…" score! She looked genuinely apologetic.

"It's ok!" I said quickly. "Here, let me get us more tea."

I walked across the room to a table with extra tea pots and matching cups, I didn't even notice the twins watching me.

"Man, Haruhi, we won't be able to hide you much longer…" they chanted together.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at the duo.

"From the side you're a total give away…" Hikaru began.

"Yeah, it'd be impossible to keep you under wraps too much longer." Kaoru finished.

"R-Really? I'm still supposed to get much bigger!" I looked at my tummy.

"Well, yeah…" Hikaru said.

"But you were so thin that if you knew you'd totally already see it." Kaoru remarked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Quit freaking her out you two!" Tamaki said, appearing suddenly next to me. "Haruhi doesn't need that right now, she's doing a fabulous job of keeping things secret!" I smiled at him.

"We weren't trying to be hurtful, we were just thinking out loud, we're sorry!" The twins said quickly and sincerely.

"I know guys, it's ok." I said with a smile then walked back to my customers.

"So, Haruhi, how has your… illness been?" One girl asked nervously, afraid she should not ask.

"Well… kinda off and on. I sometimes get leg or back pains and my sleeping pattern is pretty irregular. Oh, and I throw up some times, but I've been eating enough, luckily I'm still quite hungry, so I should be fine and pull out of it quite soon!" I smiled my prize winning smile and all the ladies melted.

"I hope you feel better, Haruhi!" They all cooed.

'Thanks, but I think it'll be about 6 or so more months before I get over what I have.'

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed it, please review and spread this story about as usual, I really appreciate it! Have a totally awesome day!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	15. How Much Longer Can I Keep This Up?

Here's the other chapter I promised to post! Sorry it's a bit late, I was editting it last night and fell asleep (Harry Potter wore me out ^^') Well, hope you all enjoy this little chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did Tamaki would just realize his feelings for Haruhi already, there would be random musical episodes, and Nekozawa would quite suddenly realize he was a vampire and run off with Bella, leaving Ouran forever! (I don't own Twilight either, just in case :P)

* * *

><p>A week flew by and the twins were definitely right, my uniform was beginning to push out from my body in an unnatural way around my midsection and every day was a struggle to get into the buttoned clothes, there wasn't much time left.<p>

Luckily though, we had done some cosplays: suits of armor, samurais, some popular English wizard story, Barry Lotter or something like that, I don't know, but they wore long black robes which were extremely helpful.

Today we were in fluffy bathrobes and had all kinds of sauna essences going around the room. I was standing in a purple robe by Kyoya who wore a dark blue one.

"How much longer can you keep this up?" He wondered aloud suddenly, "Think you can last another week?"

"This week everyone thinks 'Haruhi is so cute.' Next week everyone will think 'Ah. Pregnant man.' So no, I don't think I can hide it another whole week, I've been growing anywhere from 1/6 an inch to ½ an inch each week, with our luck I'd push out another ½ an inch and look more pregnant than ever before."

Kyoya smiled at me, "In a way, you're really cute pregnant, you know that?"

I blushed, my heart racing happily, then I had a new thought enter my mind and I looked at him curiously, "Kyoya-Senpai…? I-Is that your weakness? You have a soft spot for pregnancy?"

He hid a blush behind pushing up his glasses and walked away because he was being called.

I smiled brightly, I didn't know he loved infants or maternity stuff!

After the club ended that day we were all in our regular clothes and cleaning up when Honey asked me a question.

"So, Haru-chan, when are you going to tell everyone?"

I looked at him. "I… um, I was actually thinking I should do that at the start of next week, I don't know if I'll be able to hide it after that." It was Wednesday, so that left me until Monday.

Everyone was looking at us but Kyoya spoke. "Well, go to school in your usual uniform and when you come to the club we'll announce it to everyone. The rest of the club that day I want you to just sit on a couch with the twins, they'll keep you company and give the ladies a chance to look you over a little and decide what to think, ok?"

I nodded, but Tamaki looked offended. "I think I should be the one to sit next to my fiancé!" He said angrily.

"I don't think we should drop that bomb yet." Kyoya replied smoothly.

Everyone nodded, wondering how the ladies would react to that freaky reality of Tamaki being the father of the child I'm carrying…

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you all liked it! PLEASE PLEASE review, they make me happier than Honey in a cake eating contest :D (Wow that sounded Southern -_-' (I'm not Southern!)) Next chapter on Monday! Have a wonderful weekend everyone! :)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	16. Lemon ::SAFE::

I'm sooooo sorry I didn't post yesterday! I, being extremely forgetful, actually forgot it was Monday! DX It wasn't until I was going to sleep at 12:15 am that it hit me that I was supposed to post today, but at that point it was too late! ^^' Anyway, here's the lemon chapter I promised! I'm posting it twice, this is the "safe" version, meaning I removed the actual sex scene! The other one, the full one, will be labeled as -:EXPLICIT:- ! Well, please enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then I would have the Twins on the job to remember my posting schedule for me, I would get to teach Haruhi how to dance, and Mori would get one monologue every chapter! :D

* * *

><p>Friday night Tamaki came over and ate dinner with my dad and I. After, we went to my room and laid in the dark on my bed, talking for about half an hour.<p>

"Haven't Hikaru and Kaoru been acting kinda…. Different?" Tamaki was saying.

"Kinda…. They seem closer somehow… it's as if they're dating." I was serious, it seemed that was it.

"Haruhi, they're close, but not that close, so no." Tamaki replied, shooting down that theory.

He suddenly reached out his fingertips and began stroking my stomach tenderly, my bulge was more prominent than ever, especially in tank tops, it was obvious I was pregnant to the average onlooker.

We sat there like that for a few minutes, the engagement ring on his finger catching the moonlight every now and then. He kissed me and I kissed him back, pretty soon we were making out, but I pulled away as I felt his hands snake down my sides to the bottom of my shirt.

"T-Tamaki, I'm pregnant."

"I know, Haruhi." He smiled at me like I had stated the obvious.

"No, I mean we shouldn't be doing these things. I'm pregnant."

"Haruhi, we haven't done anything for like 2 and ½ months. Please?" He kissed down my jaw to my neck, it was like a trail of fire and I whimpered, loving it despite my best efforts.

"Doesn't it just feel wrong?" I questioned.

"No, it's perfectly normal, and it doesn't hurt the baby, I promise." He replied, kissing my weak spot on my collar bone between my neck and shoulder, I heard a moan escape me.

At that point I gave in.

As both of us fell asleep that night I had only one thought in my mind, this night was by far the best night we'd ever made love.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it may seem a bit jumpy between the "at that point I gave in" and "as both of us fell asleep" but I assure you stuff happened, haha! Well, please review and spread this story around, it means SOOO much to me! Thanks everyone! And if I don't see you in the explicit chapter then I'll see you in my chapter tomorrow (Wednesday)!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	17. Lemon ::EXPLICIT::

Okay, well here it is, the explicit lemon chapter! I did it this way to give my readers options, if they don't wanna read smut then they shouldn't have to! Oh, and, by the way, this is my first time writing a lemon so I'd really appreciate some critiquing from all my wonderful readers! :) And you do notice as you read it that Haruhi seems pretty reluctant at first, but that's kinda how I imagine she'd be in her situation. So roll with it? Enjoy it? Review it? Yes? No? ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did this chapter would for SURE be in the series! XD

* * *

><p>Friday night Tamaki came over and ate dinner with my dad and I. After, we went to my room and laid in the dark on my bed, talking for about half an hour.<p>

"Haven't Hikaru and Kaoru been acting kinda…. Different?" Tamaki was saying.

"Kinda…. They seem closer somehow… it's as if they're dating." I was serious, it seemed that was it.

"Haruhi, they're close, but not that close, so no." Tamaki replied, shooting down that theory.

He suddenly reached out his fingertips and began stroking my stomach tenderly, my bulge was more prominent than ever, especially in tank tops, it was obvious I was pregnant to the average onlooker.

We sat there like that for a few minutes, the engagement ring on his finger catching the moonlight every now and then. He kissed me and I kissed him back, pretty soon we were making out, but I pulled away as I felt his hands snake down my sides to the bottom of my shirt.

"T-Tamaki, I'm pregnant."

"I know, Haruhi." He smiled at me like I had stated the obvious.

"No, I mean we shouldn't be doing these things. I'm pregnant."

"Haruhi, we haven't done anything for like 2 and ½ months. Please?" He kissed down my jaw to my neck, it was like a trail of fire and I whimpered, loving it despite my best efforts.

"Doesn't it just feel wrong?" I questioned.

"No, it's perfectly normal, and it doesn't hurt the baby, I promise." He replied, kissing my weak spot on my collar bone between my neck and shoulder, I heard a moan escape me.

At that point I gave in.

I pulled his lips up to mine, kissing him in need. He groaned gently out of pure happiness as he lifted my shirt off.

Both of us looked down at my bare belly, at the bulge that pushed out obviously between my hips. I looked back at him in doubt, not sure if I could relax enough to go through this while knowing what I was carrying in my womb.

He noticed my doubt and kissed me hard, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and we pulled apart only when he'd actually won and we both needed air.

"Don't worry about the baby, I assure you our sweetheart will be perfectly fine if we enjoy ourselves every once in awhile." He said firmly, smiling lovingly.

I nodded and kissed the hollow bellow his ear, undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling the fabric away and off of his warm skin.

"I forgot how much I missed your body." I said as I looked over his chest and torso, knowing he was blushing furiously at my remark, sometimes it was fun being blunt. I laid my hands against his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his fair skin.

Tamaki quickly unhooked and removed my bra, moving his hands down my shoulders to my sensitive orbs. He swiveled his thumbs around my nipples. I whimpered loudly and his hands instantly ceased contact with me.

"Wh-What's wrong? Did I hurt you…?" His eyes were wide as plates.

"No… My breasts have just been very sore lately, I'm sorry… be gentle please." I pecked his lips sweetly and he nodded, gently lowering his head to my chest, flicking his tongue around my nipples. This felt amazing and I moaned in satisfaction.

Tamaki continued his administrations on my breasts and I was so dazed I hadn't even realized he'd removed my capri pants.

When he began rubbing me through my underwear I moaned and began working on unbuttoning his jeans, tugging them down and off him.

"You've gotten faster, I had to help you with all the buttons the first time, remember?" He smiled teasingly.

I blushed hard and ran my fingers up his member through his boxers. He let out a surprised moan.

"Don't mess with me Suoh." I said with a smirk. He grinned and kissed me.

I felt the cold air as he removed my panties. I sighed and shivered and was about to remove his boxers when I felt a small kicking from within me and I froze up.

He noticed and kissed my forehead, "relax." He whispered and I did as I was told.

He took my hands in his and used them to remove his boxers. I kissed him and then stoked his length experimentally. He moaned loudly and I was thankful my dad had left for work.

Tamaki fingered me gently as I stroked him harder, both of us moaning in pleasure. We kept this up until he grabbed my wrists to stop me.

"Wh-What?" I asked in surprise, looking at him.

"I don't want to come yet." He said as he breathed heavily.

I laughed gently and Tamaki rolled us so I was on top of him, straddling him. "Ready?" I whispered.

He nodded. I lifted myself slightly and slid him in, moaning at how sensitive I had become. Tamaki put his hands on my hips and I rested my small hands on his chest and began rocking my hips, testing to see if everything was alright.

We both moaned loudly at my movements and Tamaki bucked into me involuntarily, this set us both off and we began a rough pace, me bobbing up and down and Tamaki bucking into me repeatedly.

We continued until both of us were yelling each others names and then, at the same time, we came. Me arching my back and yelling loudly and him moaning in immense pleasure. We both relaxed and I rolled off him, breathing hard.

The baby stirred curiously and I almost felt like I was gonna cry but then Tamaki wrapped his arms around me, folding his hands over my belly and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled softly and cuddled up against him. "I love you too."

As both of us fell asleep that night I had only one thought in my mind, this night was by far the best night we'd ever made love.

* * *

><p>Well there it is, the long awaited sex scene! If you read the explicit version then PLEEEEEAAAAAASE review, I'm desperate for people's thoughts, especially with this being the first lemon I ever wrote! Well, have a great day everyone, see you tomorrow (Wednesday)! Oh, and if you only read this version, go read the author's notes for the safe version, I took time to explain my chapter absence yesterday! Thanks!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	18. Walking Out

Here's chapter 18! Thanks for all your kind words on my lemon chapter, it was really reassuring and encouraging! :) Well... not much else to say this time, haha! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host, if I did then Haruhi would grow out her hair, Mori would get super buff and ripped, and Tamaki would be able to sprout roses upon command! (Wait, can't he already do that...? ^^' )

* * *

><p>Monday came up fast and I got dressed in my uniform as usual but threw a blue summer dress into my bag, I figured when I made the big announcement I should be dressed as a girl.<p>

I'll admit, all day I was nervous, Hikaru and Kaoru were right, I knew I was pregnant and I looked it in the uniform.

Luckily I did have the twins to keep me distracted and on my toes all day, but I could tell they were just as nervous as I was. They walked with me to the club room after the final bell.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" I said. I was nervous, therefore I felt nauseous.

"Hang in there Haruhi, it's going to be ok!" The twins said together, placing comforting hands on my shoulders..

I smiled a little at them, "Thanks guys, I hope so."

They smiled back some, "No problem." Then they opened the Host Club's doors.

"Hey Haru-chan!" Hunny said, hugging me, "Oh, I can feel the baby bump!" I smiled and blushed.

"Hey," Tamaki said, kissing my forehead. I smiled back at him.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, looking at Kyoya.

"You brought something to wear, right? Go ahead and get dressed in the attached room then about 5 minutes into today's appointments I'll call for an announcement, step out then and you can say what you wish, but I'll be here to help." He replied.

"Thank you." I said before scurrying off to the room attached to the club room.

While I slipped out of my uniform and into my summer dress I let my thoughts drift slightly.

'I hope this goes well, no doubt everyone will be confused at first, I hope no one's angry or anything…'

There was a hesitant knock at the door, "Haruhi…?" Tamaki said.

"Yeah? I'm getting dressed…" I responded, straightening the straps on my gown.

"I know, I, um, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. And I always will. Good luck, alright?" I could hear the slight smile in his voice, even through the door. Right then I wanted nothing more than to open the door and go into his arms and forget what I needed to do. Why was telling the truth so much harder than lying?

I rested a hand on the door, the butterflies in my belly almost hurting me. "Thanks Tamaki, I love you too and I'll do my best." I could hear his foot steps pad away.

I eventually heard girls entering the Host Club, their usual laughs and chatter filling the room. At that point I was sitting against the door inside the attached room, fully clothed and ready to go. I put a hand on my tummy, I had somehow managed to choose a dress that flattered my pregnant belly and made it seem more prominent than it actually was, so hopefully that'd help accent my situation.

"Everyone, I have an announcement for all of you, Haruhi, will you come out here, please?" I heard Kyoya say.

I stood, my heart racing nervously. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I opened the large wooden door and walked out.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it! Please review and spread this story around, it means soooo much to me! :D Have a great day, I'll see you in the next chapter on Friday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	19. Strange Sight

Here's the next chapter! I remember re-writing this chapter like 3 or 4 times, it drove me nuts! Here's the finished product and I hope you all like it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there would be more Ouran manga released, Haruhi would wear summer dresses much more often, and Chika would quit hating Honey, the two of them would become friends again! :D

* * *

><p>Everyone was staring at me, some looked dumbstruck, some shocked, some extremely confused, and some stared right at my belly. I turned and walked to the front of the room and stood next to Kyoya.<p>

"Go ahead, Haruhi." He said, smiling in encouragement.

I nodded once, my heart thrumming, then began, "Well, obviously I'm not a boy," I prayed my voice was steadier than it sounded in my head. "I never was. Not only am I a girl, but I'm also pregnant. I… I never wanted to deceive all of you, I'm really sorry. My first year at Ouran I broke a vase of the Host Club's so I was only posing as a boy to repay that debt. I didn't mind though because I got to meet all of you!" I smiled a bit, letting some of my natural rookie peek through, "I consider all of you my friends, and I'm so thankful I have you in my life and that I've gotten to spend so much time with such kind people, I hope you all understand and I'm sorry for not being truthful with all of you." As I finished I bowed low, hoping I sounded as sincere as I felt.

Kyoya took control, "Please spread Haruhi's identity along to the rest of the school, but no gossip or everyone in this room will be in trouble with some major family corporations." His look was frightening.

"Wh-What?" "Haruhi's a girl?" "I knew something was up!" "I thought I was in love with Haruhi!" "Who's his- I mean her baby's father then?" A ton of questions flew around the room, it erupted out of no where.

The twins came up behind me and dragged me off to a couch on the side lines, everyone else went back to business, but all eyes were still on me.

Placing a hand on my belly, I asked the twins, "How'd that go?" Almost everyone stared at the hand upon my baby bump.

"Better than we though, actually." They replied.

I smiled then it quickly faded. "Everyone's staring…"

"Yeah well they did think you were a guy…" Kaoru began.

"And now you're wearing a dress and you're pregnant…" Hikaru finished.

"Strange sight!" They chorused together.

"I wonder if one of the twins is the father…" Some of the girls nearest us were whispering.

"No, it's so not like that!" The twins yelled defensively, blushing and holding their hands up in innocence.

I looked at them, "Hey guys? There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yeah?" Hikaru answered for both boys.

"Are you guys dating now? Like together, together? Something seems different, you seem to have more intimate looks for each other."

They blushed and gazed at each other a moment then looked back at me, interlacing their fingers. "We weren't sure we should tell anyone." Hikaru said.

"But we trust you, Haruhi. Yes, we're official." Kaoru stated. They were blunt and tense, not sure how I'd react.

I beamed at them, "Really? That's great guys! I know you make each other so happy!"

They smiled gratefully.

"Hey… Haruhi…?" I looked at the girl who'd approached us, she was one of my regulars.

"Yes?" I replied, it felt different talking to her when I wasn't posing as a man, there was just something strange about it.

"Is your baby's father someone in the Host Club?" She looked me over once, then looked back at my eyes.

"Yes, and figuring out which member…" Hikaru smirked before I could respond.

"Is half the fun." Kaoru snickered after his twin.

* * *

><p>I really hope you all enjoyed it, please review and spread this story around, it all means so much to me! Next chapter will be up on Monday! Have a great weekend, I'll see you then!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	20. The Contest Begins

Sorry this one's a bit short guys, I literally wrote as much as I could for it and even tried adding more while I editted it! Oh, and before I forget, I wanted to tell you all that I read every single review you guys give and they mean so much to me, you're best readers in the world and I love you all for sticking with me. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then Vic Mignogna (voice of Tamaki :D) would get to make WAY more Antoinette sound effects, Ranka would quite hatin' on Tamaki, and I'd be able to think of more things to write in my disclaimers! (Seriously, it gets tougher every chapter!)

* * *

><p>So the contest had begun, the ladies already knew it wasn't the twins, but at the end of every club day they would guess which Host they thought was the father of my child, and if they got it wrong they'd have to wait and guess again the next day.<p>

It was the day after I'd revealed myself. Luckily I was in the Host Club at last, I had gotten weird stares all day and no one was talking to me yet. It was a relief to be here. I couldn't work as a Host anymore, but I'd go to the Host Club to see everyone, help with the tea sets and maybe pull out my books and study a bit on the side of the room.

That day I was in a brown knee length skirt and cutsie white t shirt with some lace on the sleeves and neck line. My father had refused to allow me to go through my pregnancy wearing boy clothes, I was resilient but he'd then shown me the cute, flat, leather sandals he's bought me that were great for my feet, which were a tiny bit swollen. I guess it didn't matter what I wore though because everything just made my tummy look more obvious.

I was at the back of the room, helping Kyoya with some tea, brewing and pouring it, also readying pots of instant coffee.

The girls suddenly said aloud, "Do you think maybe Kyoya's the father?" "They'd make a cute couple!" "Could definitely be it!"

Kyoya dropped the tea cup he held and I nearly dropped mine. Kyoya and I together? Ha, not going to happen! I didn't think of him that way!

We looked at each other and blushed Tamaki was across the room looking extremely upset.

"So your guess for today is Kyoya?" The twins asked.

The ladies nodded vigorously.

Hikaru and Kaoru made a buzzing noise and yelled, "Wrong!"

The next day I was standing at the side of the room when Honey ran up and grabbed my arm, swinging in the air and causing me to do a 360.

"Honey-Senpai!" I gasped out, feeling a sharp pull in my back which had never happened before when he did this. "C-careful!" I was sort of panicking and didn't really mean to scold him.

His eyes got huge and filled with tears, "Haru-chan, I'm so so SO sorry! Is the baby ok? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to!" He said in a rush, putting his hands on my tummy, which was just bellow his chest level.

"It's ok, we're both fine, you didn't mean to!" I quickly reassured him, Honey and I were basically yelling at each other, both frantic to calm and apologize to the other. I put my hands over his and blushed, this was the first time he'd touched stomach like this. What I hadn't noticed were the ladies watching us from the Club room tables.

"Your guess for today is Honey?" The twins were nearly dieing of laughter.

"Man, yeah right!" Hikaru choked out between laughs.

"He's way too innocent for anything like that!" Kaoru chuckled, wiping at the tears in his eyes as he laughed some more.

"So totally wrong!" The twins chanted through their laughter.

The ladies sighed in frustration, trying to figure out who it was. I was dumbstruck, were they really that dim? How could they not suspect Tamaki and guess Honey instead?

Honey seemed thrown off guard by this guess, he turned to me, "Don't worry, Haru-chan, I love you, but like a sister!" He said as he hugged me around my middle.

I smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

><p>Well there you go! I hope you liked it! Please review and spread this story around, and for those of you who haven't yet, please favoritestory alert this fanfiction! Thanks so much, you guys rock! Have a great day, next chapter is on Wednesday! :D

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	21. The Storm Raged Outside

I don't know how long this chapter will look online, but I really like this one, it's sweet and I worked really hard at capturing an accurate portrayal of Haruhi and her fear! So I really hope you all enjoy it! Lets see, what else am I forgetting... Oh! Right, I dunno what time I'll get to post Friday's chapter, most likely later in the afternoon, I have a dance show most of the morning and middle of the day! Thanks for putting up with me and my funky schedule! ^^'

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then Ranka would dress up as a woman more often (he works it XD), Tamaki's reunion with his mother would have been longer (poor boy), and this chapter would have been in the series! (Does anyone even read my author's notes stuff? -_-' )

* * *

><p>That night some clouds rolled in, I was about 4 months and 1 week pregnant now and was in the kitchen making a little snack. My father was off at work and that left our small apartment silent. He usually hated not being home with me, but now it completely ticked him off, he was so worried I'd injure myself or the baby and not have anyone there to help me. I continually reassured him I was and would be just fine.<p>

The darkening clouds were making me a bit nervous and as I turned with the bowl of instant ramen in my hand lightning suddenly flashed, coupled with booming thunder. My heart lurched and I screamed in fright, dropping the bowl which shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

I was shaking almost instantly, but quickly grabbed the broom and dustpan, beginning to sweep up the shards of the broken bowl when another spark of lightning and boom of thunder sounded.

Yelping, I dropped the broom as well as the dustpan, grabbed a blanket and hurriedly took shelter under the small table at the center of the room, hearing the rain pouring outside. It was difficult crouching down around my swollen belly, but it was better than watching the room get lit up by the flashes of stormy light and feeling the vibrations of the thunder around me, this way I had something surrounding me, some small, weak bit of protection.

I don't know how long I sat there, huddled and shaking, trying to ignore the outside world, before I heard the front door being thrown open.

The voice of the person I needed most split through the sound of the downpour outside, "HARUHI!"

"T-Tama-" I was cut off by lightning and thunder, a scream ripping from my throat.

Tamaki ran to me, holding out his hand. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here, my love, I ordered a car to take me to you the second the rain hit the pavement!"

I reached out and took his hand, he suddenly noticed my tears and pulled me out from under the table and into his arms.

"It's all over now, Haruhi, I'm here." He said soothingly.

I smiled and took a shuddering breath as he sat on the floor with me in his lap, his arms around me protectively, "Thank you, Tamaki."

Just then thunder boomed loudly and my heart leapt despite Tamaki holding me, at the same moment I felt a sudden, strange sensation in my stomach and my eyes widened.

"H-Haruhi? Are you alright?" Tamaki looked worried at the expression on my face.

"I-I" Abruptly, I felt it again… something _moved_ inside me…! "O-Oh my god, give me your hand!"

I quickly grabbed his offered hand and held it to one side of my round stomach. We sat there for about a minute, Tamaki thoroughly confused.

Suddenly there was a movement again.

Tamaki gasped, "W-Was that the baby?"

I nodded, smiling brightly as another kick was felt. "That must be what I've been feeling! I've felt small flutters, but I figured they were my tummy growling!"

We smiled then kissed each other happily, both of us realizing we were crying tears of joy, we then laughed at this realization.

Tamaki spent the night at my home, we watched a movie, all the while he waited with his hand on my tummy to make sure he caught every movement I experienced.

The storm outside raged, long forgotten amongst our happiness.

* * *

><p>Awwwwww! I just love this chapter! Did you like it? I hope so, haha, please (as always :D) review and spread my story around, it means more to me than I could ever tell you! :) Have a great day everyone, next chapter on Friday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	22. Our Little Secret

I'm really happy all of you loved the last chapter as much as I did! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter too, I kinda took and combined it with the chapter after it just because the other chapter was too short to stand by itself! Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then I'd have more things to write here! ^^'

* * *

><p>The next day Tamaki and I arrived at the Host Club with the exciting news.<p>

"You can feel the baby moving!" I announced, overjoyed.

"Really?" The twins asked, looking just as enthused.

"I wanna feel!" Hunny declared. Mori nodded beside him. Even Kyoya looked interested.

Within seconds I had all the Hosts hands pressed to one side of my belly, the side we believed the baby's feet were on.

We all sat there for several minutes when suddenly the baby shifted then kicked its feet. Everyone's faces lit up and they all cooed in awe and delight.

"That's so amazing…" Hikaru breathed.

Kaoru nodded.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask all of you, I know you're not blood relatives, but would it be alright if I referred to you as our baby's uncles?" I had thought about this, I wanted our child to know the Hosts as more than just 'mommy's and daddy's friends'. They were a lot like a family to me, my life would be bland without them! I wanted them to mean so much to my baby as well, 'uncle' seemed as close as I could get them.

"Of course." Kyoya said, smiling, his hand was still on the stretched skin of my tummy.

"I would be honored!" Hunny said in excitement, Mori nodded, a soft smile on his face.

"Absolutely!" The twins yelled, smiling at me.

Not soon after, the customers arrived. I didn't have much to do so I was at the side of the room, sitting against the wall and studying for a math quiz we had the next day. Mori walked up to me and held his hand out, in his other hand he had a small piece of cake on a plate. I smiled and set my books aside, letting him hoist me to my feet.

He handed me the cake. "Thanks, Mori-Senpai." I said, smiling in appreciation at his thoughtfulness.

"How're you feeling?" He asked me, I loved the way he was always concerned for others, he had a truly kind heart beneath his silent exterior.

"I'm doing great, thanks. Every time I get down something amazing happens then I'm happy again." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and ruffled my hair slightly.

The twins did a face palm, "Seriously? Mori-Senpai?"

The girls looked discouraged at the brothers' reaction, but nodded none-the-less.

"WRONG!" The twins yelled together.

"Wait…" Miss Kurekano spoke up. "If it's not the twins, it's not Kyoya-Senpai, it's not Hunny-Senpai, and it's not Mori-Senpai… then…"

The ladies turned and looked across the room to where Tamaki and I were making commoner's coffee together. "Woah, the powder completely dissolved!" He was saying, I laughed, "Well of course silly, where else would it go?" We realized everyone was staring at us and we both blushed, looking at each other then smiling.

"No way!" All the girls yelled out.

"There's your answer!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Th-Then Haruhi and-and Tamaki-" all the girls broke off into squeals at the thought of what the two of us had done for me to be pregnant.

"Wait, how do we know it's true? Prove it!" One girl yelled at us.

We blushed, "Pr-Prove it?" I asked. Tamaki suddenly grabbed my shoulders, turned me towards him and kissed me hard.

All the ladies stared at us with wide eyes, then went into fan girl mode and squealed for about the hundredth time that day.

After all of the guests left the twins smirked at me. "That was some performance, I believe Kyoya caught that kiss on camera." They chanted with amusement.

"Wh-What?" I yelled as I wheeled around to look at Kyoya. He casually turned and walked off, scribbling things down in his notebook as he left.

Well now everyone knew everything about Tamaki's and my little secret. It was both a relief and a scare, but they had to know eventually.

The next day I was in the kitchen, washing dishes while Tamaki stood next to me, watching me intently. Suddenly, he put a hand on my arm.

"Haruhi?" He said.

"Hm?" I asked, not looking at him as I scrubbed a plate.

"Haruhi, look at me, there's something important I have to ask you." He replied.

I didn't expect him to suddenly go into serious mode, setting down the plate I held, I turned to him. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I've thought about this long and hard… as soon as you hit 7 and ½ months, I want you to come live with me." He said, taking my wet soapy hands as he spoke.

My eyes widened, "H-Huh? Why?"

"First, because I love you and you'll be marrying me not soon after the baby's born. Second, because I want to make sure I'm with you when and where your water breaks." He smiled a little at me, squeezing my hands.

"So I'll get to be with you? All the time?" I asked.

"Only if you want to." He replied sweetly.

"Of course I want to!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged me back. We felt the baby move between us and both of us grinned.

"Oh, and don't forget your doctors appointment is in a week." Tamaki reminded me as he laid his hand on my belly.

"How could I forget? We get to finally figure out if I'm carrying a boy or a girl!" I said in excitement, laying my hand over his. We looked at each other a moment.

"I love you." I said, blushing.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling and kissing me soundly.

* * *

><p>They're adorable! :D Please review and spread this story around! Thanks so much everyone, have a great weekend and I'll have the next chapter up Monday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	23. Face Reality and Deal With It

And ta-dah! Here's the next chapter! But I reached an important milestone over the weekend... OVER 100 REVIEWS! :DDDD I don't think I've ever been so happy! You guys are amazing and your support means so much to me, I read every review and my heart swells with joy! Please continue reviewing and supporting me, I appreciate it tons! Thanks much to every single one of you! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did all of my wonderful readers would be my Hosts guests! (You deserve it!)

* * *

><p>I was about to go shopping, getting on my jacket but not buttoning it because it was starting to get rather snug.<p>

I turned to Tamaki, who was standing closest to me. "I'm going shopping, I'll be back before the Host Club closes." I ignored all the stares and several glares that were directed at Tamaki and I as we addressed each other.

"Ok, but be careful…" He warned, kissing my cheek. Since the ladies had found out we were a couple, Tamaki had helped around the club the same way I now did, clearing and bringing tea sets, idly chatting with a few girls, but not doing any real Hosting. He felt it was wrong and unfair to me, as well as the fact that the girls weren't all entirely happy with him right now.

"Haruhi! I'm going with you!"

I halted. That couldn't be who I thought it was…

Suddenly Renge grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the club's doors before I could tell her no.

Not soon after, I was walking in the supermarket's aisles with Renge prancing behind me, yakking about everything and anything that amazed her.

"Wow, what's a Snicker's bar? Doesn't sound too nice! Syrup for $1.50? How cheap! This is so amazing!" She yelled, running back and forth between shelves on either side of the aisle.

"Renge… Why'd you come with? I didn't think you had an apt fascination for commoner things like the Hosts…" I said as I grabbed a container of coffee off a shelf.

"Actually… I wanted to talk to you, Haruhi…" Renge's tone surprised me and I looked at her.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked, turning towards her fully.

"You're so smart… How'd you let something so reckless happen to you?" She questioned, an anger growing slowly within her voice.

This really caught me off guard, "I-I-um…"

She persisted, "Don't you feel like you've ruined your life? Like everything's gone to hell?" Renge raged suddenly, luckily there was no one else in the aisle with us.

"N-No… No. I don't, Tamaki and I love each other, Renge, this has only brought us closer!" I felt myself recovering from the sudden turn in the conversation and I began defending myself, but, more importantly, I began defending my relationship and my baby. "We would have ended up marrying each other and having a child entually! Sure, I thought it'd be in a few years, but it would have played out this way anyway!" My voice was on the verge of yelling. How could she ask such things?

"What about Tamaki?" She fired back, "Does he feel the same? Or did you completely ruin and corrupt his life?" I'd never seen such an angry hurt side of Renge.

"He does feel the same! You know nothing about the situation!" I screamed back. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" I was utterly confused, I didn't think this would come from Renge.

"I-! I…" Her face suddenly fell, a distant sad look apparent in her eyes, she began speaking again after a moment, her voice shaky, "I… I'm sorry, Haruhi…"

"Renge… did something happen…?" This couldn't have come from no where.

She nodded and when I didn't answer she sighed and began in on what was bothering her, "I had an older sister… but she got into the same situation you're in… At first her and her boyfriend were going to get married, they were happy… then he revealed that he truly didn't want any of it to be happening and he was frightened, so he left her… After that my sister ran away, 8 months pregnant and no where to go… I haven't seen or heard from Rika since…" Renge stared at the ground looking somewhat ashamed and somewhat sad. "I shouldn't have gone and yelled at you though… I'm sorry… I was just worried about you, you're too good a person to have any of that happen to you…" she whispered.

I stared at her, not sure what to say, I didn't know any of this, Renge hadn't even mentioned ever having a sister! "Renge… That might have been your sister's situation, but it's not mine. Rika's boyfriend must not have had true feelings for her if he left her in her time of need. You and I both know Tamaki's a much better man, he'd never do anything to hurt me. We're going to do this. Yes, it'll change our potential plans for the future, but I think everything will work out in the end, and I need you to trust Tamaki and I to pull through this." I said encouragingly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me a moment then smiled some, "Thank you, Haruhi, you're right. I'm glad that, unlike my sister, you can face reality and deal with it. She has no idea how much destruction she left in her path when she ran away."

I smiled softly at Renge, I felt bad for her, she seemed to have loved her sister a lot. She then put her hand on my round belly at the exact moment the baby moved.

She gasped in surprise and wonder, "Wow… that's so amazing! I really do love children." She said, smiling at me.

Somehow, that emotional moment between us in aisle 6 of the local supermarket brought the two of us closer, I had a feeling we'd be good friends.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it! I really wanted to do a backround story on Renge that kinda linked her to Haruhi, I liked how it turned out! Please review and spread this story around, I love you all so much! I'll see all of you in Wednesday's chapter! (Wait, Wednesday... that comes after Tuesday, which is tomorrow, ah! I take my driver's test tomorrow! DX)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	24. The Gray Image

Ok so here's the next chapter! You're all gonna kill me at the end of this chapter, haha, and I'm sorry in advance! Oh, and I passed my driver's test! Thanks to all of you who wished me luck! :D Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there'd be a kick the can contest every week, the Hosts would open a kissing booth (I'd get in line for that! :D), and Haruhi and I wouldn't be so darn afraid of storms! (Seriously, there was one the other night and I was like hiding under a blanket in my room then realized that was a total Haruhi move XD)

* * *

><p>"Come on, Haruhi! We can't be late!" Tamaki yelled to me from the entry way.<p>

"I can't reach my box of maternity shirts!" I yelled back from my room where I stood in a bra and maternity jeans, reaching for the box that was in the top of my closet and barely out of my reach. I had survived so far in my regular shirts, stretching them over my ever growing stomach, but yesterday I'd gone to wear one of my favorite tank tops and it kept riding up over my belly. So I knew it was finally time to pull down the box I'd been holding off on as long as possible.

Tamaki was suddenly behind me and he swiftly pulled the box off the shelf and placed it in my palms, his hands moving down to my bare tummy while he kissed my shoulder once. I felt my breath hitch a second. "T-Tamaki, we should be going…"

"Lets get you dressed first." he said huskily.

"S-Sure…" I mumbled, blushing. I set the box on my bed and pulled out a sage green short sleeve shirt with billowy fabric on the stomach section and some lace and a tie at the neck. I was about to pull it on when the shirt was pulled out of my hands. I looked at Tamaki stubbornly.

'Damn, he's in a playful mood, that's the only side of him I can't fight off…'

"Let me help, it's no fun if you do it all yourself." he said teasingly, kissing me sweetly.

I felt myself blush as he pulled the shirt onto me with care, his hands stopping to touch my skin intimately, I bit back a few moans.

"There." he said, satisfied, "Now we can go!"

I pushed him teasingly and marched out towards the car where both of us climbed in.

"So," Tamaki began as we started off down the road in the limo, "We finally find out whether it's a boy or a girl today…" He said, sounding anxious.

"Yeah, I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this since the baby began moving!" I was practically squirming in my seat with anticipation.

Tamaki laughed and held my hand, interlacing our fingers.

As we reached the hospital we jumped out of the limo before it even came to a full stop, racing each other to the door. He, of course, beat me to it and held the door open for me, "After you, mademoiselle." He bowed slightly.

I grinned and stole a kiss as I passed him, going straight to the front desk and stating proudly, "Mr. and Mrs. Suoh."

The nurse smiled at us and directed us towards Dr. Izumi's room. We practically ran there, both of us laughing and grinning like idiots. It felt good to just be crazy, fun-loving teenagers once in a while.

"Hey, long time no see!" Dr. Izumi greeted us, smiling. We got more and more casual with each other every time we met.

"Yeah, how're you?" Tamaki asked as we walked further into the room.

"Just fine, how about you?"

"Wonderful!" I answered, the excitement obvious in my voice. Izumi laughed.

"Great, now can I have you hop up on the table, lay down, and lift your shirt off of your stomach?" He asked as he began setting things up.

"Yep." I went and did as I was told, feeling the baby move around curiously as I laid there with my shirt pulled up. Tamaki touched my tummy once, smiling as he felt the baby move, then took my hand and squeezed it nervously.

Dr. Izumi smiled at us both then put some cold jelly like stuff on my belly and began preparing things. "Haruhi, you've been eating healthy, right?"

"Yes, I didn't really eat unhealthily before so I just kinda did as I usually do, but I've been taking vitamin supplements for good measure."

"How's your morning sickness been?"

"It rarely happens anymore."

"Have you had any bodily pain?"

"I'm a bit sore, but that's all."

"Any red discharge?"

"nope."

"Good, good." He quickly grabbed a pencil and X-ed things off on a clip board then turned back to us and began looking at the screen as he picked up a handheld device attached to a cord that hooked up to the machine and pressed it against my belly.

We stared at the screen a long moment then there was a heart beat heard and a gray image of a baby appeared on the screen that was visibly larger than the last time we'd been to the doctor.

"There's our baby!" I said, gasping in awe at the image.

Tamaki kissed my forehead, "it's so perfect."

"Would you like to know the baby's gender?" Dr. Izumi asked, smiling as he analyzed the child on screen.

"Yes!" Tamaki and I said together.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! Don't kill me, it was just the perfect place to stop! I want to hear what gender you guys think it'll be! I never had to think about what I wanted the gender to be, I just kinda always pictured them with the one I picked! ^^' Anyways, please review and spread around my story, you all rock! Next chapter will be up Friday, have a great day!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	25. It's a ?

Sorry this one's a bit short, but there wasn't much else to write in, hehe. And it was really fun to hear all your thoughts about the baby's gender! I hope you all like my decision though, it's just always what I pictured with them, I never questioned otherwise! Oh, and several of you have asked about Tamaki's family, my response is to just hold on, you realized something Tamaki and Haruhi haven't yet! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did Mori would have had a love interest (3), Kyoya would have stood up to his older brothers, and there would have been more on Hikaru and Kaoru's childhood! (I can't get enough of their background stories!)

* * *

><p>Dr. Izumi stared at the screen a moment, the silence deafening.<p>

"It's a girl." Izumi said happily, smiling at us.

"A little girl!" Tamaki said, relieved as well as full of joy. I'd had a feeling he'd wanted a little girl to love, pamper, and adore.

"I'm so happy!" I said, smiling at my tummy. I was surprised to find that I was actually craving a little girl and I hadn't even realized it until now, it wouldn't have mattered had it been a boy, I'd still have loved it more than anything, but there's something about a little girl that I think I need. Maybe because I'm so unfeminine… I'm not quite sure the reason.

"She looks a little on the small side but perfectly healthy." Dr. Izumi continued to say.

"She's so delicate…" Tamaki said in wonder, smiling and gripping my hand joyfully. I nodded and smiled at the image of our perfect baby girl.

After a few more minutes of cooing and staring, we shut down the machine and cleaned off my stomach. Pretty soon Tamaki and I were standing hand in hand at the door as Dr. Izumi handed us a picture of the ultrasound.

"Oh, and give me your phones a moment." He instructed.

We, confused, did as he asked and passed over our cell phones.

He fiddled with each a bit then passed them back, "There, now I'm in each of your speed dials as number 1. When the time comes and the baby is on it's way then I want you to stay where you are, call me right away and, depending on how fast things are moving, I'll instruct you on what to do, ok?" I stared at the phone, not believing we were already setting this up.

"Ok, thank you." Tamaki replied for both of us, squeezing my hand in reassurance.

We left the hospital and were in the limo again before long. It was silent a few minutes then Tamaki suddenly spoke up, "You ok?"

I nodded, took a breath, then looked at him. "I just… It will hurt a lot, won't it?"

"What will?" Tamaki looked confused.

"Labor."

"Oh… well, yeah…" He looked worried, "I didn't really think about it…"

"I didn't think about it either… I wanna take a birthing class." I said quite spontaneously.

He looked like he was pondering this a moment then he smiled at me, "I think we could do that, I mean, what harm could it do?"

I smiled back at him, "Thanks Tamaki."

* * *

><p>Well there you go, it's a girl! I just feel like Tamaki would love having a little princess of his own and Haruhi, being as infeminine as she is, would benefit from being a mother to a little girl! Please leave a review, I really want to hear your thoughts on it! :D Thanks for reading, have a great weekend everyone, and next chapter on Monday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	26. Light Pink

Thanks to all of you who gave me your thoughts on the baby's gender, overall they were supportive and positive! ^^ So here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there would be more chapters about the Hosts in my fanfiction! (I miss them! But don't worry, they'll be back really soon ;D)

* * *

><p>The next day we were sitting in a room in the second Suoh mansion. Tamaki had had a few maids and servers clear out the room which had been a guest room right next door to Tamaki's bedroom. Since the room was now empty we were sitting on the floor, me in his lap.<p>

"What do you think for the wall color?" Tamaki was asking me.

"Maybe a light pink?" I replied, gazing at the blank walls with one hand perched on my round midsection.

"Really? I would've thought you'd want something more gender neutral." He sounded surprised in me.

"Well, yeah, but this is going to be our girl's nursery and I guess I kind of want to doll it up a little… I mean, just because I don't mind being mistaken for a boy doesn't mean I'm totally fine with my daughter being mistaken as a boy." I was strictly stating my thoughts and feelings. I'll admit it would be kind of hurtful to have my perfect, beautiful little girl dressed in t-shirts and rugged jeans with boy-short hair, running around with neighborhood boys and playing with cars…

Tamaki's next thoughts went directly where mine were about to go, "Now you know how Ranka feels!" He laughed, "It's different when it's your own daughter, huh?"

I blushed profusely, not wanting to admit he was right. "Anyway, I want a crib, and a rocking chair, and a few shelves, and a lamp, also a toy box, but not much more, maybe a diaper changing table, but I don't want the room overstuffed or spoiled." I said quickly, trying hard to switch subjects.

"That sounds reasonable, oh, but I like white wood, is that ok?" He asked, laying his hand over mine unconsciously.

"Yeah, I like white wood also… but I'd like the moldings on the walls white too, to match."

Tamaki nodded, smiling. "Anything else?"

"Only one more thing, I want white letters over the crib that say our baby's name." I'd seen this in a family friend's daughter's room and had thought it was so pretty.

"Speaking of which… we should start thinking about names." Tamaki said suddenly.

This caught me off guard and I looked at him in surprise, "R-Really?" It's not that I hadn't thought about it, I had a few I kinda liked, but I didn't think we'd be talking about it for a while yet.

"Yeah, I mean, you are 5 months along." He said plainly.

"Well yeah… What do you like?" I asked, I wasn't much for finding good girl's names, so I wanted to hear his first.

"Well… I like Yura. I also like Aya, Mikomi, Kisa, Kirro, Ame, and Asuka." He said, running through them quickly.

I thought a moment, "Hmm… I like Yura, I don't like Aya so much, I only like Mikomi if we can call her Miko, don't like Kisa so much, Kiiro is ok, I like Ame, and I don't exactly like Asuka."

"So, Yura, Ame, Kiiro, and Mikomi only if we call her Miko. Ok, I'm good with all of those." He said, smiling. "What do you like?"

"Well…" I blushed, "I like Soutou, I also like Ririshii but we'd call her Riri, Ito, and Fuki."

He grinned at me, " They sound so like you, what are their meanings?"

I blushed harder, "Fair, brave, thread, and independence…"

Tamaki chuckled softly, "They sound exactly like you. Ok, I like Ito, and Fuki."

"Well lets take the names we like and remember them and decide later, ok? It's too soon to definitely choose something." I said, already feeling overwhelmed.

Tamaki agreed, "Yeah, I'd like to choose something I'm sure I'll like for the rest of my life."

We stared around the room, "Only 4 more months…" I whispered to myself in realization.

* * *

><p>So there it is, they're ready to build their nursery! :D And just to let you know, don't just assume the baby's name was on this list. ;) Please review and spread my story around, you guys make every word I write worth it! Have a great day, next chapter will be up Wednesday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	27. How You're Really Feeling

Alright, so here's chapter 27! I like this one because it goes back on the insecurities and pain Haruhi and Tamaki are going through! I hope you all like it as well! Oh, and by the way, I have a name already chosen for the baby so just wait and see! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then the first paragraph of this chapter would happen in the real series! :D

* * *

><p>It had been a week since our name chat. Not much had happened, Kyoya had dropped his notebook and all the girls had scattered to steal a page, I got an A on a chemistry assignment, Mori had fallen asleep next to Hunny one day and all the girls had flipped, and I had walked in on Hikaru and Kaoru making out… twice. Nothing out of the ordinary, same old same old for the club.<p>

Today I had gone to my first birthing class, it was exactly what I'd needed. We'd learned breathing exercises, positions for birthing, and Tamaki had learned a few different relaxing massages to give me to remove my back and feet tension, which is what he was currently doing to me on the couch at his house.

"Go a bit lower with your thumbs…" I instructed sleepily as he worked on my back. It felt so good, my back had been bugging me more and more with passing time.

"Here?" He asked as he moved his thumbs down my back a bit. I just hummed happily in reply, he smiled and kissed the back of my neck lovingly.

We sat in silence a few minutes as he worked out my sore knots without complaint.

He suddenly spoke up, his tone hesitant, "Haruhi…? Is something about the other couples at the birthing class bugging you…?"

I opened my eyes, "Yeah… They were all married."

He smiled weakly, "I was thinking more along the lines of all of them were mid-20's or older and we're only teenagers."

"Oh…" I said.

"Haruhi, love, are we doing the right thing?"

My eyes widened and I sat up, looking at him. "Wh-What do you mean?" This was the first sign of uncertainty I'd seen from his since the beginning. I'd had moments of worry myself, but I'd hid it and pushed on, maybe he'd been doing the same…

He kissed my forehead, "What I mean is, have we made the right decision?" He cupped my face in his hand, trying to soothe me, to tell me that he was going no where.

"W-Well what other choice did we have? We had unprotected sex multiple times without a thought about it, that was our major mistake, our major stupid mistake, this is our fault and our daughter is our beautiful consequence!" My voice broke.

"Yeah, but no one said this would be easy, I'll admit I'm a bit scared, aren't you?"

"I'm terrified! I had so many plans for the future and now look at me, I'm huge! And once the pregnancy part is over then we have a baby, life will never be the same!" I was crying, stupid mood swings.

He smiled a bit and wiped at my tears, "So that's how you're really feeling."

I suddenly realized he'd tricked me, I'd put on such a happy, unafraid front and Tamaki was wondering if I had any regrets, any feelings of terror.

"What I said, well, I've felt that way. I know it won't be easy and it may be scary, but I'm going to be here, be your support, I'm going to be a father." He said.

"You won't leave me…?" my voice was still shaking.

"Never." He said firmly.

He let me cry for awhile as he held me. I had promised I wouldn't cry over this anymore, I'd be strong, but Tamaki had really frightened me a moment, I had to admit that.

"I'm not going anywhere, love, it's ok, shh…" he soothed.

"I-I know… I love you…" I managed, trying to calm myself.

"I love you too." He said with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>Well there ya go! I love them so much, and I love how even when Haruhi's frightened and insecure she puts up a strong front and acts like nothing is wrong :) Please please review and spread this fanfiction around! Love ya all, have a great day, next chapter on Friday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	28. Accepted

I'm proud to say that this chapter is a bit longer than my other recent ones, so I hope you all enjoy it! :D Also, pre-warning, I'm going camping with my family next Tuesday through Friday or so then I may be doing another short camping trip right after, so I'll be out of internet reach! Therefore, I'll put up 2 chapters on Monday to try and make up for my missed time! I'm really sorry and I love you all for putting up with my ridiculous schedule! And... I WENT TO THE GLEE 3D MOVIE LAST NIGHT! It was soooo amazing! Darren Criss in 3D! *drools* Yes, I am a Gleek AND a Starkid :P Haha, anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then I'd own Hikaru and Kaoru. They'd be my Hosts. Mine. (lolz, I'm not posessive... unless it comes to the Hitachiin twins... and Darren Criss... and the Weasley twins. Hahaha! ^^' )

* * *

><p>I laid in bed in the dark, remembering that the last time I'd done this because I couldn't sleep I'd been about a 3rd the size I was now. Sleep had become nearly impossible for me, our little girl started moving a few minutes after I laid down and kept me awake. I was always a bit tired during the day, but it wasn't unbearable.<p>

The child within me shifted slightly, I closed my eyes and moved my hands under my nightgown and onto the bare skin of my swollen stomach.

"Hun, you need to sleep, mommy has school in the morning and daddy will be worried if I show up looking like a sleep deprived zombie."

The baby kicked her feet playfully and I giggled gently, "Don't act like you don't understand, I know very well you hear me in there."

She was still. I traced patterns across my stretched skin with my fingers, "There, see? You're more tired than you think, now settle down and get to bed before I get upset, mommy doesn't work well on no sleep." I smiled a little, closing my eyes again.

After about 30 seconds of silence and peace the baby kicked her legs defiantly. I sighed, "Yeah, I know you want my attention, and believe me, you've got it, but please sweetie, let mommy sleep." At the sound of my voice she stopped moving instantly, my eyes widened. "Y-You… You like the sound of my voice? Is that what it is?" I stopped talking and waited, after 20 or so seconds she began moving restlessly.

I couldn't believe this, was she really that aware of my voice and presence?

"You want me to talk to you until you fall asleep, huh?" She quit moving and I smiled brightly. "Fine… hm… I could sing you a lullaby my mother used to sing to me, I can't promise I'll be in tune, but would that be good enough?" I waited a moment as if she'd answer then began to sing quietly to her in the dark, she seemed to listen tentatively. When I finished a minute or two later I just laid there silently, she made no movements, I smiled.

'I put her to sleep.'

I kissed my hand and laid it on my belly, whispering, "Good night sweetheart, love you." Then I, myself fell asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

The next day I was sitting on one of the couches at the Host Club in a white summer dress when Tamaki walked over, kissing my forehead and spreading his fingers over my round stomach. I smiled and blushed.

"Hey sempai, what's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to sit with you awhile, is that alright?" He plopped down beside me.

"Yeah, it's good to get to sit with you for a bit." I smiled and laid my hand over his, shifting our hands slightly to where the baby had begun to kick sleepily.

Tamaki beamed, "It's a miracle to feel her moving, what does it feel like to you?"

I closed my eyes and thought, then grinned at him, "It makes me feel like an aquarium filled with fish!"

He laughed then fell silent as we sat a minute, feeling our daughter move about inside me. I could feel the eyes of some of the girls at various tables on us.

Tamaki suddenly spoke up, "You should go sit and talk with some of the other ladies, Haruhi." He was smiling sweetly at me, unconsciously moving his thumb back and forth on my belly. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't socialize with others your age."

I bit my lip and glanced around quickly at the tables with chattering ladies seated at them then looked back at the anxious blonde in front of me. "Do I have to…?"

"I think it'd be good for you and I'd appreciate it."

"But I'm really fine sitting here…"

"Please?" He leaned over with an exaggerated and adorable pout.

I stared at him flatly for a moment and when I noticed he wasn't budging I sighed, "Fine, but you're hanging out at my house tonight in repayment, okay?"

He smiled, "absolutely!"

So after a quick kiss he helped me to my feet and I walked off to find the table of girls who used to be my regulars, I knew them best.

I found them easily, straightened my dress nervously, then smiled some and walked up, pointing to the empty chair at the table, "Hey, mind if I sit for awhile?"

I noticed their eyes flash to my tummy for a moment, but it was very brief because all 3 girls noticed their mistake instantly. They smiled genuinely and Kurekano said, "We'd love it if you'd join us Haruhi!"

I smiled in thanks and sat down, shifting uncomfortably, I seemed to never get comfy anymore.

After a short while all of us were talking, it was really easy going. The girls began asking questions about me and Tamaki and the baby not soon after, I didn't mind though, they were just curious.

"So are you and Tamaki engaged then?" asked Sakurazuki, pointing to the diamond ring on my left hand.

"Yes, we have been for quite some time." I said, glancing at my ring affectionately.

The girls held in a few squeals, "And the baby is a girl then?" Umeko questioned.

"Yep, we'll have a daughter."

"Have you guys chosen a name?" Kurekano asked.

"No, we've talked about some, but haven't made a sure decision yet." I replied, laying my hand gingerly where the baby was kicking.

"How're you feeling?" Sakurazuki asked as she looked at my belly.

"Like I'm 5 and ½ months pregnant." I responded.

We all laughed, it was a good day for me, I think I had finally been accepted again by everyone and Tamaki's happy smile, as he watched me from across the room, was proof of that.

* * *

><p>Good for Haruhi! The wall of awkwardness has crumbled! :D Please review and spread around my story! I love you all so much! :) Oh, and I am sorry about the absence of the other Hosts, I didn't realize they'd be "gone" for so long! They'll be back soon, I promise, because I miss them too! ;) Have a great weekend everyone, see you for 2 chapters on Monday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	29. We'll Name Her

I'm posting 2 chapters today, so remember that! :) Oh, and this one is really short but important! I hope you all enjoy, and **PLEASE READ THIS **or you'll be really confused! I use spaces in this, the spaces are for the letters of the baby's name (which you will not know until the baby's born!), sorry, I know that's pretty evil of me, but I really wanna keep it a secret (haha, Carrying a Secret, here's another secret :P)! So every time I use those spaces for the rest of the story it's the baby's name! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then the Host Club would do karaoke, bowling, and other group activities much more often, it's so fun to see them all together! :D

* * *

><p>Tamaki and I were out shopping and looking at cribs when he suddenly stood up straight, a look of realization on his face.<p>

"What's up?" I asked, wondering what the heck could have hit him so hard.

"H-Haruhi, I've got it!"

"Got what?" I was more confused.

"Her name! Our baby's name!" He looked about ready to pee himself he was so excited.

I grinned and watched him nearly bounce up and down, "Really? What is it?"

"_ _ _ _! We'll name her _ _ _ _!" He grabbed my hands as if what he'd said was pure genius.

"I like _ _ _ _, but where did you get it from?"

"It's _ _ _ _ _, but without the _! He's done so much for us, he deserves this!"

I smiled, "He has been great, ok, I really like _ _ _ _!"

"So we have her name?" We were staring at each other, not believing we were actually naming our daughter right now, so sure of ourselves.

"Yes, we do, _ _ _ _ Suoh, I love it." We laid our hands on my tummy as _ _ _ _ moved.

"I think she likes it too." Tamaki said, very pleased with himself.

"You, my dear, are a genius." I replied lovingly.

So now our little girl had a name, she was becoming more and more real to the both of us.

* * *

><p>Sorry I'm so evil, I love you guys but even I need to keep my secrets! ;P I'll have the next chapter up in just a little bit! Thanks everyone!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	30. Seriously Overlooked

Sorry, this one's a bit short too, but I had to set this up! Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger! ^^' Also, feel free to guess names if you want, I won't tell you guys what it is though because I love you all! :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then Tamaki's grandmother would be all rainbows and sunshine and Tamaki and Haruhi wouldn't be having the problem they're about to face!

* * *

><p>The next day we were sitting in my living room eating ice cream I had been craving.<p>

"This is so good!" Tamaki said in wonder of the sweet treat.

"It's definitely what I have been craving." I replied through bites of mint chocolate chip.

"Say, Haruhi?" He asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah?"

"I just noticed, but your hair is getting kind of long." I touched the tips of my brown hair which hung half way down my neck, for me that was long.

"I know… I've been thinking about letting it grow a bit, see how it looks." I looked at him.

"I think it'd be beautiful on you." He smiled.

I blushed brightly and quickly changed subjects before he got the chance to comment on my expression, "Oh! Tamaki, I almost forgot, my dad wanted to know if he could meet with your father again. He promises he'll dress as a man."

Tamaki just stared at me, his mouth slightly agape. I was about to ask what was wrong when I realized something both of us had seriously overlooked.

"T-Tamaki… do your father and your grandmother even know I'm pregnant…?"

He slowly shook his head, both of us stared at each other.

"How did we forget about that?" Tamaki said with a sigh, we knew this would be even tougher to tell his family now that I was so far along in the pregnancy. "Ah, I'm such an idiot!" He gushed, starting to freak out.

"Well we have to tell them!" I said, a bit panicked as well.

"I know, um… how about we go tomorrow and tell them?" I noticed he was trying hard to keep himself calm, probably for my sake.

I nodded, wondering what could possibly happen when we told his powerful family. "T-Tamaki… do you… um… do you think they'd disown you…?" This frightened me, if he got disowned because of me, I don't know what I'd do…

He stared at his hands silently, I knew the answer.

After a few moments of silence, each of us thinking quietly to ourselves, Tamaki suddenly sat up straight and smiled apologetically as if worrying me were something to be sorry for. "Wear a pretty dress, ok Haruhi? I'd like to be as formal and serious as possible. That's what will win them over best."

I nodded weakly, "We can do this, I know it, we've overcome so much already, we won't lose now."

He smiled then stood, "I'd better get home and request to see my father and grandmother tomorrow." He slipped on his jacket and began walking towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, 5:00, love you!"

"Ok, love you too." I watched him go, after he shut the door behind him I said a silent prayer, for us, for our future, for our family.

We've come so far, things couldn't go to waste now.

* * *

><p>Suspense! Sorry, I know it's awful to leave it at this until I get back next Monday, I just hope you all love me enough to put up with my absense, I hate leaving you all like this! ^^' Have an awesome week everyone, leave me lots of lovely reviews to keep me happy until I am back Monday! Bye!~ ;)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	31. Why Haven't You Told Us Before Now?

Hey everyone, I missed you all! :D I decided to give you all one long chapter to try to make up for my long absence! ^^ I hope you enjoy it as much as I do, I actually really like this chapter! I had lots of fun camping, did some boating and tubing and hung out with my relatives (I love my family! :DD)! Oh, and, just to make sure you all know, Tamaki's father's name is Yuzuru and Tamaki's grandmother's name is Shizue! It seldom mentions this in the series but it's easier to address them this way! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then the Hosts would have definitely gone tubing with me! (God, that would be SO fun! *Is now thoroughly disappointed tubing with the Hosts is 100% impossible* DX)

* * *

><p>I was in my room the next morning staring at a dress I had laid out on my bed. This particular dress was causing me a ton of frustration. It was the fanciest gown I owned, Tamaki had gotten it for me as a Christmas present last year. Light pink with layers and lace, it was simply stunning. I wanted to wear it to see Tamaki's family today, there was only one problem...<p>

It didn't fit anymore.

The corset bodice prevented me from having any hope of fitting my tummy inside! I sighed in irritation and tucked the dress back into my closet, pulling out the maternity clothes box and setting it on my bed, I proceeded to rummage through its contents.

After looking at several casual dresses I stumbled upon one gown I found I recognized too well.

"D-Dad!" I called, stumbling into the kitchen where he sat at the table reading the newspaper.

He nearly jumped out of his seat, looking alert. "What is it?" He looked me up and down as if expecting to see me popping out a baby as we spoke.

"I'm fine, I just had a question…" I held up the dress. "This… was this mom's?"

He smiled affectionately at the article of clothing and touched it with his fingertips, "Yes. It was hers when she was pregnant with you, she was a lawyer, you know, so she needed a fancy dress or two, even while she was with child."

I grinned slightly, "How did it end up in my maternity box?"

"I put it there. I figured, with a rich fiancé, you'd go to a party or event that'd call for a more elegant gown."

I couldn't believe my luck! I hugged him, it was getting difficult to hug others around my growing belly. "Thanks dad!"

I then ran off to my room and slipped into the billowy dress.

An hour later I was getting into the limo with Tamaki, he gasped upon seeing me.

"Y-You look beautiful!" He looked me up and down in wonder, his expression dumbfounded.

I blushed, "Thanks." I wore my mother's deep purple gown that laid perfectly on my curves and tummy, its silver detailing was simply amazing. I had on matching silver jewelry, and my dad helped by curling my short hair and putting some very light makeup on me, even I had to admit I looked unusually feminine and pretty.

Tamaki and I sat in the back of the limo holding hands, both of us too nervous to talk and shaking slightly.

After the silent and long car ride, we pulled up outside. I stepped out onto the side walk and stared up at the large marble estate, my nerves not getting any better.

Following Tamaki up to the door, I asked, "Do they know what we'll be announcing?"

"No, they haven't a clue, this is going to be quite the battle, be prepared."

I nodded as he held the front door for me. I had never been here before and just their entryway was the biggest room I'd ever seen in a house.

"Ah, Master Tamaki! Follow me to see your father." It was a young red headed maid speaking to us. She glanced at me, her look confused, then she turned and started up the grand staircase. We followed, Tamaki taking my hand again, he was still shaking and I had a feeling I was too.

The maid led us up the stairs then down a few different hallways, past many doors and big windows, as I stared around in awe. The décor was extravagant, everything crisp and elegant. At last we reached a giant carved wooden door.

"They are expecting you, so go right in." The maid said politely, standing aside.

"yes, thank you." Tamaki replied, sounding tense. He tugged me behind him as he slowly opened the door.

"Hello, father, good to see you grandmother." Tamaki's voice was cheerful as he stepped into the large office room, I stayed close behind him, my heart thrumming.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" That was the cold voice of his grandmother.

"Yes, you haven't requested to see me in quite some time." There was his father's smiling voice.

"Well, um… There's actually something Haruhi and I would like to tell you…" He squeezed my hand then gently pulled me out from behind him so I was standing at his side.

His father's and grandmother's eyes snapped to me, their faces blank, slowly Shizue's expression turned to one of cold rage.

I figured I should say something. "It's good to see both of you, it has been quite some time." I kept my tone light and innocent.

"What's going on, Tamaki?" Yuzuru's voice was flat, his expression unreadable.

"Haruhi and I… well, we're having a baby."

Suddenly his grandmother exploded. "You fool!" She was shrieking, walking towards us, pointing at Tamaki, "You ungrateful little bug! After all I've given you and all the trouble you've put me through how could you go and do this? You're one big disgrace!"

I gripped Tamaki's hand and shrank into his side, upset at the things she was saying but knowing if I retaliated I'd blow any chance we still had. It was aggravating, I'd usually jump forward and yell right back at her, but Tamaki's tight squeeze on my fingers was basically screaming 'STAY PUT' to me.

"You've soiled our name! Look what you've done!" Shizue pointed at my stomach and I knew that comment was directed a bit at both of us. I wrapped an arm around my belly protectively, glaring at her slightly.

"Mother, wait, calm down a moment…" I hadn't realized his father had been walking after the yelling woman.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Yuzuru! None of this would be happening if you hadn't gone and had an affair with that-that whore!" Her words were echoing off the walls of the large room, I felt Tamaki's fingers flinch in my grip.

Yuzuru stared at his mother a moment then seemed to ignore her, too angered by her comment to dignify a response, and turned to us, "How far along are you?"

"about 5 months, 3 weeks and 5 days." I said slowly, trying to decipher his tone of voice.

"Why haven't you told us before now, Tamaki?" His father's voice sounded strained and suddenly his emotions became clear to me… worry, anger, concern, hurt.

"He knew he'd get in trouble!" His grandmother raged.

Tamaki took a moment before he responded, forcing himself to remain calm. "No, we just didn't think about it, I guess. I live in the other mansion and telling Haruhi's father was an obstacle all it's own, I never saw you guys since we figured out she was pregnant, telling you slipped my mind." He was truthful, but it was still sad that he hadn't seen his own father and grandmother in nearly 6 months. He'd told me his father had just gotten back from a 4 month business trip, it still sounded lonely.

"Oh…" Was his father's response.

Tamaki set a serious face and began explaining our plans all business-like, "We definitely know we're keeping the baby, I told you both that I wished to marry Haruhi, well we're engaged already and plan to marry sometime soon after the baby's born. We're setting up a nursery in the second mansion and Haruhi will be moving in there with me in about a month and a couple weeks, we have a name picked out-"

"It's a girl." I added, looking at my tummy and spreading my fingers across the stretched skin.

Tamaki couldn't help but smile at me and nodded, "She's healthy and we've had two ultra sounds, so we're basically all set."

His relatives gaped at us a bit, "You have this all figured out…" Yuzuru managed weakly.

Then Tamaki began to get us out of there before more snide remarks were thrown around and we lost our cool, "Yep, I'm serious about taking care of Haruhi and my child, I want to be a good man and accept my consequences. I'll leave you both to decide what to do with us, just call me when you've made up your minds." He knew there'd be a long discussion about what to do.

"You'll have hell to pay, that's what!" I heard Shizue yell as we turned and left, the last thing I glimpsed before Tamaki closed the door to the room was his father's eyes on my stomach.

* * *

><p>Well there you go! I thought it was a fun challenge to write up this scene, especially with Shizue's hostile attitude! I felt so bad for Haruhi though, she's such an independant person, she wants so bad to yell back at Tamaki's grandmother but doing so would absolutely destroy any possible chance they have! Uuuugh, I wanna let Haruhi rant back soooo bad, it was torture not to write up a paragraph of her positively screaming in Shizue's face! XP Next chapter will be up on Wednesday, and I know for a fact there's a TON of Host Club fun in it! (At last, I've missed my beloved Hosts SOOOO bad! ;D) Please please review and spread my story around, your reviews make me burst with joy! ^^ Love ya, have a great day!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	32. Baby Shower

This chapter is for all those who really miss the rest of the Hosts as much as I do! It seems like every plot I've managed to put together hasn't needed them and it makes me sad! I really like this chapter and how you get a good perspective on the Hosts here, like of course Honey's toilet paper guess is way too large, he himself is so small, while Mori's is way too short because he's so tall, Haruhi looks itty bitty to him! I dunno, I guess I'm just super proud of the thought I put into the Hosts here because I haven't gotten to use them in forever and I LOVE writing about them! ^^ Oh and this is a super long (like the longest chapter to date! YEAH! XD) but kind of just a content chapter, so sit tight and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then all of my chapters would turn out this long. -_-

* * *

><p>The only times Tamaki and I saw each other the during next week were at school, we were too nervous to just casually hang out, all we could think about was what his family would decide.<p>

The twins had warned me that the Hosts were planning a baby shower for Tamaki and I, so I was only mildly surprised when I opened the doors to the Host Club today and had everyone yelling congratulations in my face and pastel pink confetti shooting everywhere.

"Ah!" the exclamation escaped my lips as I jumped then tensed up, stunned for a moment.

"Careful!" Kyoya yelled to the twins as Tamaki came over to me and made sure I was ok. "We want to cause joy, not premature labor!"

"Sorry!" They yelled back from where they stood with confetti cannons.

"You alright?" Tamaki asked me, interlacing our fingers and spreading a hand over my belly, feeling the baby move around.

I smiled back, laughing slightly, "Yeah, they just scared the crap out of me!"

I was led into the room more, the club was technically closed so it was just the Hosts and I, which was nice. I felt like I'd seen them but hadn't, we'd all been so busy with our own lives and troubles.

"What do you want to do first, Haru-chan? Presents, games… cake?" Honey's hopeful face made me decide instantly.

"Well cake of course!" He cheered and raced for the table with a giant pastel pink cake sitting on it, there were about 6 or 7 layers to the treat and 'Congratulations! It's a girl!' written on it in loopy icing-y cursive.

I wasn't sure if my tummy rumbled or if the baby had moved, but either way that cake looked scrumptious and it seemed to take Kyoya a million years to slice it and serve me a piece.

"How is it?" The twins asked through mouthfuls of food, "We had our family cook whip it up, that's strawberry icing with sugar detailing and a moist vanilla cake."

My mouth watered at the description and I quickly dug in and took a bite. "Oh my god, it's delicious!" I smiled at them, "Thanks so much guys!"

They beamed in gratitude and continued eating, feeding each other occasionally. Honey was already working on his 6th slice while Mori was slowly finishing his 1st and watching Honey carefully out of the corner of his eye. Kyoya was half distracted, scribbling stuff in his notebook with one hand while eating cake with the other. Tamaki was sitting beside me and eating his cake in delight, looking at me every once in awhile just to be sure I was fine.

I had really missed all of them.

After we were all full and Honey had offered to take the leftovers home, we had decided to go for a few games.

"The first game-" announced Hikaru.

"Is the 'Toilet Paper Game'!" Kaoru held up a couple rolls of Toilet paper with a playful smirk that was identical to his brother's.

Tamaki looked suspicious, "What exactly does this game entail…?"

"Relax, milord, it's simple and harmless. Each of us gets a roll of toilet paper," Kaoru started.

"Then we tear off how much of the roll we think will wrap around Haruhi's belly one time," Hikaru continued.

"The one who has the most exact measurement of toilet paper wins!" They finished together, smirking once more.

So I sat on one couch while they all sat at tables near me, each of them looking at my midsection regularly in concentration as they rolled out the amount they thought correct and hesitantly tore it off.

The twins went around and collected each Host's guess then brought them up to me. Hikaru helped me to my feet, squeezing my hand playfully and smiling at me as he picked up the first guess to measure it on me.

It was Honey's guess that was tried first. Hikaru held one end on my right side while Kaoru took the other end and walked around me until he ran out of the torn paper. I grinned as it wrapped around me 2 and a half times.

Honey laughed nervously and sank in his seat a bit, "Heh, sorry Haru-chan!"

I smiled at him, "It's all right, who knows, I may be this huge eventually!"

Mori's guess only went about half the way around me, Kyoya's was half of my body too much, Hikaru's and Kaoru's were the same exact length and both just a couple squares too short, Tamaki won, being only 2 squares too large.

"Of course the baby daddy wins." Kyoya said with a strange smirk.

Tamaki won a bag of sweets as his prize and the twins set up the next game.

They had, on each of the tables, a baby doll with only a diaper on, another diaper next to the doll, and a thick piece of fabric. We all stared at it quizzically, except Kyoya, who sighed.

"So you did choose this game…" He sounded apprehensive.

The brothers smirked, "Just because you can't diaper a baby doesn't mean you can't try!"

"Well what's the fabric for?" I asked, folding my hands over the center of my belly absentmindedly. I'd babysat quite often, before high school, for kids in our neighboring apartments, so I'd changed diapers before but I didn't think that was the tricky part of the game.

"This one's super easy, we all get blindfolded and try to take the diaper off our baby doll then put a new one on!" the red headed boys said together in excitement. I grinned at the thought of the Hosts trying this game, all the boys visibly shuddered, they knew they were going to fail at this.

The world went dark as the blindfold was tied around my head. I waited as everyone else's eyes were also bound by their scraps of fabric.

Then I heard Hikaru's voice from where he stood, being the judge for all of us, "Ready, set, go!"

I felt around in the darkness and found the tabs on the sides of the soft white diaper and unhooked them, quickly pulling it off the doll and tossing it aside. Around me I heard the guys struggling in confusion with their dolls. After a moment I found the new diaper and swiftly laid it out flat, placing the doll on it, then wrapped it up and redid the tabs on the sides, finishing. I raised my hands to signifying that I was done.

"Winner!" Hikaru called, I undid my blindfold and laughed as I looked around and watched the guys trying to finish, the results were disastrous but Kaoru was the second one done, so he won the actual prize because I was mother of the baby and over qualified for this game.

Kaoru was awarded his bag of sweets and then the last and final game was set up, this one was for only me.

Hikaru approached me with the blindfold again as Kaoru apparently finished setting up. "Ok, I'm going to put this on you then I'll lead you to the game. All you have to do is reach in and grab an object then try to say what you think it is, after you guess set that object aside and reach for the next one, we'll tally how many you get right. Easy enough?" He grinned at me a bit mischievously, I nodded but was wary from the look on his face.

The world once again became shrouded in black as the fabric was bound over my eyes. "Your hair's getting long." Hikaru remarked fondly. I smiled then he took my hand to lead me to the game.

When we stopped walking he squeezed my hand then released it. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded, smiling. "Go!"

I leaned down and felt around until I ran into something large, square, and cushy. The outside was plastic-y and I was extremely confused. "Um… hm… do all the items relate to babies?" I questioned as I felt the square object curiously.

"Yep!" I hear Kaoru respond.

"Um… I'll say a package of like diapers or something…" I set it aside and reached around again, this time it was something soft.

As I ran the soft cloth through my hands I made a guess, "A blanket?"

I set that aside also and leaned back down. This time I found something solid and round but long like a tube, with a rubbery thing on the end. "Definitely a bottle." I said, sure of myself, then put that off to the side. After digging around more I found something small and cushy, the shape unnamable. "Uh… A pillow?" I set that aside. After about 5 more items I was told that was it and to take off my blind fold. I did and looked at all the set aside items, some I'd gotten right, some I'd gotten wrong. Then the twins turned me to look at what I'd been pulling the items out of.

It was a giant, beautiful white crib with a picture taped to it, the picture was of Tamaki and I standing somewhere in the club room with our hands on my tummy. I was speechless.

"… I-Is this for us?" I managed.

"All of it is, the items and the crib. It's a group present. We have more individual gifts though!" Kyoya said, standing and smiling at my shocked expression.

"Thank you all so much!" I was grinning like an idiot, they did so much for me!

They all smiled and each hugged me one at a time while I got close to crying. (all the stupid hormones!)

A couple minutes later we were sitting around one of the tables and Honey was handing me my first present, which was from him. It was wrapped in pink paper with a big white bow and little bunny and flower details all over.

I smiled as I looked it over and then I gently tore open the paper. What I found were 2 sets of bottles and dishes for food, all pastel pink with bunnies on them, they looked delicate and expensive.

I grinned brightly at him, "Thanks Honey-sempai!"

He smiled back just as happily, "Glad you like them, Haru-chan!"

Next the twins handed me identically wrapped packages and I opened them one after another. In the first was an outfit fit for a baby fashion model. It was a pink layered summer dress with delicate pale pink roses painted on it, sparsely at the top then the roses gained in number and there was bunches of them at the bottom. With the dress was a white cardigan to go over the top and little white soft sandals to match the ensemble.

"Like it? We designed it ourselves!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together eagerly.

"Really? It looks so beautiful! Thank you so much, I love it and I'm sure she will too!" I smiled and touched the soft fabric then looked into the next package they'd given me.

It was a blanket, well really it was more of a quilt, but it was soft like a blanket. On it were tons of squares, in each square was either a rose or a picture of one of the Host Club members, including me. I looked over it in awe, examining the work.

"Do you think the baby will like it?" Hikaru asked.

"We thought it'd be something special so the baby can see us as family, that all of us are someone special to her." Kaoru followed up.

I looked at them in wonder, "This is gorgeous… I absolutely love it, and so will the baby, thank you so much guys!" I beamed at them and laid the precious item in my lap.

One by one I continued to go through the gifts. Mori had gotten the baby a pink bunny similar to Usa-chan, except it was a bit smaller and had a flower at the base of one ear, apparently Honey had helped pick it out. Kyoya had gotten the baby a small case of books on learning numbers, letters, animals, and various other things. He'd also given me $100 for extra baby supplies; I'd tried to refuse the money but he'd insisted until I gave in, saying he doesn't want to worry about me and baby supplies cost a lot for a commoner. (Tamaki and I still aren't sure if we'll have his wealth to support us by the time the baby's born…) And Tamaki's gift was something a bit more personal.

"What is it?" I asked as I held the shiny cd disk in my hands.

"It's a cd of piano music played by me." He smiled and held my hand. "I figured our daughter would like to hear her daddy play when she falls asleep at night." Tamaki smiled sweetly. I kissed him as a thank you and noticed the other Hosts pointedly ignored us.

After all of us moved the gifts into the white crib I thanked all of them one more time.

"I've really missed you all, you're all the greatest friends I could ever ask for." I smiled, I believe that was the first time I'd identified them out loud as my best friends.

"You're welcome, Haruhi, we'll always be here for you." Hikaru said with a grin.

I loved them all so much, it makes me really glad I broke that vase not so long ago.

* * *

><p>Aw, yay! I just love the Hosts way too much, they're like Haruhi's rock! :D I wanna know what you all thought about the chapter, please review and spread around my story, you're all my rock! ^^ The next chapter will be up on Friday, so we gonna get down! On Friday? No? Yeah, I don't like Rebecca Black either. -_- (note to self, Rebecca Black jokes, not funny.) Well, see you Friday, have a great day, love ya! :)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	33. What's the Verdict?

Hey, sorry the chapter is up so late! It's also kinda... ok, it's also REALLY short. I'm very sorry! I had an extremely busy day and did not have time to combine this with chapter 34 so you'll be left with a cliff hanger! (Why do you guys put up with me again? -_-' ) I apologize and hope you'll all still love me just as much while waiting until Monday! Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did Tamaki and Honey in the Ouran Live Action Drama would for sure be blonde! :P

* * *

><p>Two weeks flew by fast and I began a calendar countdown until my due date, which was set about a week before the end of the school year and Tamaki's graduation. We still hadn't heard from the Suoh higher ups, and with everyday I got closer and closer to going into labor and needing their financial support or switching to plan B. We had no plan B.<p>

Today we were setting up all of the furniture in the nursery, I was helping the best I could, but Tamaki wouldn't allow me to do any manual lifting for the safety of our baby girl. Last week we had painted the walls a light coral pink. Around the room were pictures of me throughout my pregnancy and Tamaki with me as well. We hung up ultrasound pictures and had one photo set out of me and the whole Host Club. Also, over where we were setting up her crib were large white letters that spelled out _ _ _ _. I couldn't be happier with how my baby girl's room was looking.

I slumped into the white wood rocking chair we'd just screwed together and set in the corner, smiling at the relieved pressure from my feet and satisfaction of how everything was looking. Tamaki smiled down at me then leaned forward to kiss me when his phone rang. He looked apologetic and reached into his pocket, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello? … R-Right now?" He looked startled, "Um, sure, we'll be there in a bit." He looked at me as he folded his cell shut. "Get your shoes on, we're going to the Main House. That was my father, they've come to a decision."

45 minutes later we were striding up the grand staircase of the Suoh main estate, following one of the family's butlers. The route looked familiar as we were led back to the large, wooden carved door that took us into Yuzuru's study.

We entered hesitantly, Tamaki taking my hand as we walked to the center of the room. At his desk sat Yuzuru, Tamaki's grandmother standing behind him.

"So what's the verdict?" Tamaki said casually, only I could feel his trembling.

His father sighed and slowly stood up.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger! I love you all so very much! Please review and spread my story about, also, next chapter will be up on Monday! Oh, and it's Friday! I hope you all got down XDD (jk haha) Have a great weekend, see you Monday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	34. Be Grateful

I'm really sorry -_-'! I was all set to have this chapter up yesterday, but my internet went down on Sunday and hasn't been back up since! I'm actually sitting in a Caribou Coffee parking lot right now, stealing their wi-fi to get this chapter up! Also, this chapter is super short and I'm really sorry! Like I said on Friday, I was going to combine this chapter with the last chapter to make them longer but didn't have time! -_- Sorry, I'm really mad at myself over all of this, it's just really not been my week. Well, if my internet is not up tomorrow I'll attempt to drive back up to Caribou to post the next chapter! Anyway, enough with my ramblings, enjoy the second half to this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did this chapter would be longer. -_- *angry with self*

* * *

><p>I felt my heart hitch as he began to speak.<p>

"We've thought long and hard about this matter, Tamaki." Yuzuru began.

"It's not a matter, it's an issue, a problem, a-" Tamaki's father held up a hand to silence Shizue who had begun talking in harsh tones.

My heart sunk a little, "So what decision has been made?" I asked in a small voice.

"First of all, we want you to understand that Haruhi and the baby are all your responsibility, Tamaki, and you will accept fault for it. Second, we will provide for you and your wife and child for 2 months after your daughter is born, then you will still have access to the family funds for support, but you must get a job in attempt to pull in some provisions for your family by yourself. You will all take up permanent residence at the second mansion and, of course, I'm allowed to visit my son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter whenever I want. Oh, and you'll have a grand wedding funded by me on the main estate's grounds around the 2 month mark when Tamaki must begin work." By the end of his conditions, Yuzuru was smiling at us.

I swallowed, my heart thrumming, then spoke up hopefully, "R-really?'

"Yes, be grateful." Said Tamaki's grandmother, looking away smugly.

Tamaki and I hugged each other, our disbelief apparent. Yuzuru got up and came over, hugging first Tamaki then me, touching my belly and smiling in delight as the baby kicked within me. Shizue frowned, folding her arms and looking away, obviously not too happy with the decisions made.

Tamaki and I left that day feeling extremely lucky, our future set in place.

* * *

><p>Well there ya go, they've been accepted! Yay! I'll say, it was tough to come up with a suitable way to approve of them, I re-typed this chapter a lot! Please review and spread the love and this fanfiction! ^^ Also, I wanted to thank you all for being so amazing! My readers mean the world to me and you guys are just the best; you all put up with my stupid internet, crazy schedule, short chapters, and you review like mad people! I love you all a ton, thanks for everything! I passed 200 reviews thanks to all of you! *trying not to cry* I just cannot believe it, thank you thank you thank you thank you! I hope I'll see all of you for tomorrow's chapter (I hope I'll be able to get it up!)! Have a wonderful day everyone! :)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	35. I Could Never Forget You

My internet's back up! Thanks so much for putting up with my delayed updates, I'll be back on track now, and I'll definitely have another chapter up tomorrow! ^^ Also, thanks for all the reviews, it was a really pleasant surprise! And I was looking ahead in my story... to be honest, we're not that far from the end...! *cries* I dunno what I'll do, I love writing this and I love to see you guys review it, it's gonna be tough when it's over! Please continue to support me until the very end! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did Kyoya would have come and fixed my internet for me!

* * *

><p>Over the next three weeks I, with the help of my dad and Tamaki, managed to box and move all of my belongings out of my family's apartment and into the second mansion. It felt odd to actually be living with Tamaki instead of him coming over or me visiting him, to have him right there all day was a constant treat. My dad was really distraught though, he missed me so much and I'd only been out of the house officially for ¾'s a day.<p>

"Dad, I have to go, we're just unloading the last box." I said, laughing as he struggled to add in any last minute things he had to tell me over the phone.

"I put all of the other dresses in the box labeled in red marker so if you don't see some of your dresses in the blue box that's where they are, be careful on all the stairs in the mansion, don't neglect your nutrition, remember to keep your cell phone close incase I or the doctor need to reach you, no high heels at this point, I don't want you to fall, make sure there's a rug in the bathroom, tile gets slippery when wet, oh and-"

"Yeah dad, I know." Tamaki smiled in amusement next to me, hearing my dad's worried voice through my phone.

"Oh and Haruhi-"

"Yes dad?"

"I love you."

I stopped opening the box in front of me and smiled, switching my cell to my other ear. "I love you too, I'll miss you."

"I already miss you, a lot. Don't forget about me, ok?" He sounded lonely.

"I could never forget you, I'll call you tomorrow morning, maybe you'd be up to going to lunch?"

"Can't wait! Bye Haruhi."

"Bye dad, love you." I then flipped my phone closed and tucked it into my pocket with a sigh.

"He loves you a lot." Tamaki said with a smile, taking my hand.

"I know, I just kind of feel bad, he must feel so lonely, the house has never been this empty since he married mom, and now both of us are gone…" I brushed the bangs out of my eyes, placing a hand on my midsection while the baby kicked a bit.

"Yeah, but this may be good for him, you can't live in that apartment with Ranka forever, no matter how much he wished that it was possible, eventually he had to let you grow up and move on. It happened a bit sooner and differently than you or him may have originally planned but it needed to happen."

I nodded a bit and hugged him. "You're right, my father will always be an important part of my life, but my real future is with you and our daughter."

"Well stated, now, my love, let us finish unpacking this final box!" I laughed as he ended his sentence with a flourish.

"Yes, lets!"

* * *

><p>There it is, I hope you liked this chapter, Ranka's such a cute father! ^^ The next chapter will be up on Friday *insert Rebecca Black joke here* XD Please review and continue spreading this story around, you all rock! Have a great day, see you on Friday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	36. How Ready I Am

This chapter's kinda cute, I like it! ^^ It's also kind of a set up because, if I remember correctly, there's less than 7 chapters left of the story, so I kind of needed to plug in something to begin to set up the plot for the final chapters! Oh, and I'm sorry my chapters have seemed sort of short lately, I write as much as I can and try hard for you all and length is something I guess I need to work on! ^^' I just try to post often to make up for lack of length in my chapters... I dunno if that's really a fair trade though -_-' Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then the Hitachiin twins would be the Wockets in my pockets! (Dr. Suess anyone? :P)

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, Kaoru, it's beautiful!" I said as I gently moved his hand around, letting the diamond studded band he wore on his finger catch the light here and there. Kaoru and I sat in one of the living rooms within the second mansion, munching on snacks and chatting. Hikaru and Tamaki were out picking up the bed set we'd ordered for the crib to match the quilt Hikaru and Kaoru had already given us.<p>

"Yeah, he proposed last night... Well, he didn't technically propose, as we can't really marry… but Hikaru wants to be partners, so we want to hold a small mock ceremony with all of the Hosts sometime soon, within the next few months at least." Kaoru smiled but shifted a bit uncomfortably, he was alright with me here, but I could tell he was a little on edge with Hikaru not being in the immediate area.

"That's wonderful, I couldn't be happier for the both of you!" I hugged him enthusiastically around my large belly.

Kaoru laughed, barely able to wrap his arms fully around me. "You're just about ripe to pop! I don't think you can get much bigger."

I laughed as well, "Yeah, thank god I'm pretty much done growing, I don't think I would be able to walk if I was much larger!"

"You sort of waddle, don't you?" Kaoru said with a grin. I nodded and his grin widened, "Please demonstrate!"

I laughed as I stood and began strolling across the room, my small hips working oddly around the large mass within and in front of me. The result was eerily similar to a duck waddle, but it was the only way I could manage to walk. Tamaki had noticed my strange waddle as well and I often caught him watching me or giggling at me behind my back, he thought it was way too adorable.

"Oh, absolutely amazing, you could be a ducky supermodel!" Kaoru said jokingly with a laugh.

I bowed the best I could, "Why thank you very much, Mr. Hitachiin!" Then I waddled back to my seat, laughing as I went.

"We're back!" Tamaki yelled from the entry way

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said in delight as he hopped up.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru replied excitedly as he rounded the corner into the room. They held hands and Kaoru kissed his twin's cheek. I watched them, happy they were happy together.

Tamaki ran the bed set upstairs then came back down to where the twins and I were sitting in the living room.

"So, when are you guys planning to have your ceremony?" Tamaki asked, sitting next to me and smiling at the red headed brothers on the couch across from us.

"In about a month or so, we want to have it in the club room, only the Hosts would be there. Our mother and father didn't really approve, so they didn't want to come." Hikaru said, looking down into his lap as he spoke about his parents.

I saw the hurt on their faces and my heart went out to them. "I'm sorry, but don't worry, they'll come around. My father definitely wasn't thrilled with Tamaki at first, as you've seen, nor was he happy about the baby either, but now I have his full support. Same with the Suoh family, we were sure we'd be cut off, they were furious, but they took time and came around and now we're blessed with their support too." I took Tamaki's hand as I recalled all of our trials we'd overcome.

Kaoru smiled hopefully, "Thanks Haruhi, you're right."

I went to answer him but stopped, frowning as the baby kicked irritably.

"You alright, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, worried.

Tamaki turned to me, placing a hand on my arm, "Are you in pain, what's wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm just really sore from all the movement of the baby, she's gotten more and more active, and my body can't always take it…" As I wrapped an arm around my midsection I winced in slight pain, sighing and closing my eyes.

It's moments like these that I realize how ready I am to have this baby.

* * *

><p>Haha, you know labor's happening soon if Haruhi's getting tired of carrying her secret (lolz, get it? Haha, my jokes are lame. And the baby's not really a secret anymore like at all... ^^') Well, next chapter on Monday! Please review and anything else you're willing to do, I love you guys! Have a totally awesome weekend, see ya Monday!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	37. She Returned Home

Hey everyone! So here's today's chapter! I hope you all had a great labor day, too, and I start school tomorrow! (DDDDDX) So I'll try to keep up on these last few chapters of Carrying a Secret, but they'll be put up in the afternoon! I have school all day and dance at night! Wah, my busy busy life! Also, today's chapter is kinda short-ish, Wednesday's is about the same length, then Friday's is like the longest chapter of the story! So look forward to that ^^ Well, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did you would all check my profile because I have a question posted I think you would all be interested in! ;P

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a table in the Host Club a few days later when Renge came bounding up, "Haruhi, Haruhi!"<p>

I sat up straighter, "R-Renge, what is it?"

She quickly took a seat across from me, "It's my sister! She returned home yesterday!" She was positively beaming.

"What?" I felt my jaw drop open in surprise. "How is she, is she alright?"

Renge looked very excited, "She's great, she was living in a cottage in rural France, she had a baby boy, his name's Tora! He's a couple months short of being 2 years old. She also has a fiancé, his name's William. Apparently he noticed her trying to carry groceries home once a week with an infant on her hip and he began helping her. They became fast friends and fell in love, Tora even calls him dada!" Renge quickly wiped at the tears in her eyes, "I have a nephew…!" She smiled.

I laid a gentle hand on her arm, grinning softly. "And why did she return?"

"William eventually found out her family story and made her realize that running from her family was no way to deal with everything, Rika came back and has done nothing but apologize since she returned. Tomorrow her and Tora are going to come and visit me here in Japan. William can't meet with me yet, he's started to immediately talk with my father, he wishes to start training so he can work for the family business."

"Wow, this is all so sudden…" I noted as she took a brake from speaking.

"I know, it was a really shocking phone conversation! Oh, I have a picture of Rika, William, and Tora that father emailed me!" She pulled out a folded photograph and handed it to me.

I gazed at the photo. Rika looked a lot like Renge, but her hair was more curled and her facial features were more mature. She looked very happy though, her eyes were lit up even in the picture. Next to her was a man who was about a head taller than her, William had dark brown hair that fell in waves just past his ears. His facial features looked very foreign, but handsome; he was definitely French, and he had crystal blue eyes. In their arms was a small child, Tora. He was laughing a bit and had Rika's eyes. His hair was a darker shade though, unlike Rika and Renge's light brown locks. His small facial features seemed like a sort of mix between Rika's and someone else's, that someone else being Rika's ex-boyfriend that I'd never seen.

"Rika looks very happy, Tora's really cute. William seems like a good man too." I commented, passing back the picture.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for her. She's been through so much…" Renge replied, staring at the picture with a smile.

* * *

><p>How did you like the result of Renge's sister? :D It was a nice result to write and I may use Tora for something (check the projects area of my profile, you may figure out what I want to use Tora for! ;D)! Please review and send me love! Oh, and wish me luck on my first day of 11th grade tomorrow, I'm excited but nervous! XP I'll see you all on Wednesday, love ya and have a great day! (I imagine some of you may be starting school tomorrow as well, to all of you, have a wonderful first day of school, good luck, and work hard! ^^)<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	38. Our Favorite Red Heads

You're all gonna hate waiting until Friday after this chapter! ^^' Oh, and for all of you who are not comfortable with the twins' relationship, I ask that you read this chapter anyway, because you'll miss something if you don't read it! Also, school's going pretty well so far, I dislike getting up in the morning but my classes aren't awful. Well... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did then I'd go to Ouran Academy instead of my cruddy school! (lolz XP)

* * *

><p>The rest of the next month went really fast. Tamaki and I continued preparing for the arrival of our daughter and I began mentally preparing for labor, reality was really starting to sink in. We also began to set up for our wedding, I had a wedding planner helping out and preparations were going smoothly. Also, Tamaki had taken me to get a new dress tailored for Hikaru and Kaoru's vow ceremony and soon that day came too.<p>

"Haruhi, time to head to the Host club!" Tamaki yelled up to me from the entry way. I finished crossing off today on my calendar, marking me 8 months, 2 weeks, and 2 days pregnant and headed down to Tamaki.

He smiled when he saw me, "That dress looks beautiful on you."

I grinned and did a twirl as gracefully as I could with my large midsection out in front of me. I wore a strapless billowy dress that swept just below my knees, it was a sky blue with roses under the bust. My hair had gotten long enough that it touched my shoulders and I curled it into ringlets. "Thanks, I like it a lot, it's really comfy too, which is a must at this stage in the game."

An hour later Tamaki and I were entering the Host Club. We were doing the ceremony now because in 3 weeks time Tamaki and Kyoya would be graduating.

All the boys were in suits and everyone sat on couches arranged into a couple rows. Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to the front of the procession, Hikaru in a black suit with a blue tie, Kaoru in a black suit with an orange tie.

When they reached the front of the room they turned to face each other. All of us sat down.

"Thank you all for coming-"

"And thanks for all your support." The twins said one after another.

They then looked back at each other, taking hands and smiling warmly. I felt an odd pressing feeling in the pit of my stomach and repositioned myself further back in my seat.

Hikaru started in on his vows, "Kaoru, I guess I've always felt very protective of you, as my baby brother and, as I had always wondered, as something more. You've been in my life since the very beginning and whenever I need someone to lean on, someone to guide me, or someone to just listen to my troubles, you've been there. Oh, and you're not that bad looking either." We all stopped to laugh, including Kaoru, who was tearing up. "You're everything I've ever wanted in a brother and a lover and I could never ask for more, I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." Hikaru smiled as Kaoru took a moment to gather himself a bit, letting Hikaru wipe at his tears.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru stopped for a second to take a shaky breath and laugh nervously. I shifted slightly in my seat, feeling a little uncomfortable pressure. "Hikaru, you don't know how long you've meant the world to me. I have known for a long time that you were the one I wanted to be with forever. And for a long time I thought I'd have to learn how to live without you. Time and forever are things I think of as special gifts, very precious ones, and they're ones you're giving me today. They are the best gifts I could ever receive… You are the only one who can make me laugh when I don't even want to smile, when you're not in the room I can't seem to function, every night we go to bed I thank god he gave you to me, and I am so honored that I am able to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much, Hikaru." When Kaoru finished speaking both the boys were losing their composure, on the verge of tears.

We all smiled as we watched our favorite red heads finish their vows. They exchanged rings then sealed their union with a kiss. We all began to clap just as I heard a loud splash on the tile floor.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, I love you all! I will tell you that the next chapter (which as you can all guess will be labor and birth) will be one long fluid chapter, I did not want to split up labor and birth because it's all one process, you can't just cut up the process in real life so I wanted the chapter to have a long and natural feel to it! I also hope you'll like the next chapter because I have never been pregnant much less given birth, so I spent hours writing it and googling things for reference! Well, please review and spread around my story so its memory will live on even after it's over! See you all on Friday (screw the Rebecca Black jokes -_-), love you all and have a great day!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	39. 8 and a Half Months in the Making

Sorry it's up kinda late, but here's the longest chapter to date! :D I hope you really enjoy this chapter, it took a lot of concentration, editting, thought, and research to make this chapter up, I do seriously hope you feel it's authentic, I tried my very best for you all! ^^ Without further adieu, here's what you have all been waiting for! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did my chapter would be the most legit thing ever! XP

* * *

><p>It took me only a couple seconds to register that everyone was staring wide eyed at me and I was sitting in a big puddle.<p>

"T-Tamaki…" I heard the panic in my voice as I realized what had just happened and what those pressing feelings had been. "My-My water just broke!" I almost stood up but a contraction hit and I gasped in pain and clutched at my belly, trying to bear the pressure.

"No, this is 2 weeks too early…!" I heard Tamaki say in worry next to me.

"I'm calling for a car, we'll all go with you." Kyoya said in a rush, pressing his cell phone to his ear.

"H-Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm so, so sorry…" I said with a shaky voice as the contraction passed.

"Never mind that, you're going into labor!" They said, rushing to my side, Kaoru taking my hand and Hikaru placing a hand on my shoulder.

Honey bounded up, "The baby's coming? Does it hurt, Haru-chan?" Mori looked on in worry.

"I think I can bear-" Just then another contraction hit and I stopped to groan in pain, crushing Kaoru's and Tamaki's hands with my vice grip.

Kyoya took control, "The car's just pulling in, Mori scoop up Haruhi and carry her down, everyone else follow, Tamaki keep your hand in Haruhi's so she has something to squeeze. Lets move everyone!"

Tamaki quickly speed dialed Dr. Izumi and told him we were on our way. I barely registered Mori picking me up, as I was focused on trying to remember my breathing exercises the whole way to the car, squeezing Tamaki's hand every time a contraction hit to force myself through the pain and pressure.

The only thought I had at that moment was, you can mentally prepare yourself for child birth all you want but you'll never know what to expect until the contractions hit.

The ride to the hospital was hell. I had all the Hosts unsure of what to do, but Tamaki was next to me helping me breathe and I had everyone switching off holding my hands because I would break Tamaki's if he didn't tag out.

When we arrived Doctor Izumi was waiting with a few nurses and a wheelchair to bring me in. Tamaki went with me while everyone else stayed in the lobby, yelling well wishes to us. I stopped everything a moment. "W-Wait, I want Kyoya-Sempai to come too!" I knew how much he'd quietly watched over me through this whole experience, he was even the first one to know I was pregnant, and felt it right for him to be there. Tamaki looked relieved he didn't have to go through this scary but wonderful experience alone and Kyoya looked positively honored he got to tag along.

They got me into a hospital gown and onto a bed in a room. Once I was settled Dr. Izumi checked my progress, "Already dilated 3 cm, so you're doing good. We'll hook you up to a couple IV's and machines to monitor blood pressure and heart rate then we play the waiting game. When you're a bit further along, we can get you an epidural which will take the edge off the pain. I am going to take care of a couple things, I'll have nurses nearby in the hallway, we'll check on you in a bit." He finished talking, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I-I'm 2 weeks early though, isn't that bad?" This had been worrying me the whole way here.

"It's your first baby and you're fairly young, don't worry. 2 weeks isn't terrible compared to other babies I've had months premature. Also, from what I can feel, she's in a good position so we should have no trouble safely delivering her." I thanked him and he left, leaving me much more at ease.

"Tamaki, can you call my dad?" I managed to ask before a rough contraction silenced me and I crushed his and Kyoya's hands.

"Jeez Haruhi, you have a strong death grip for such small hands." Kyoya said when I quit squeezing.

"The amount of pain you are in must be really bad…" Tamaki whimpered from my other side.

"I-It's bearable… just please get our parents here, my dad would literally kill me if he missed the birth of his first grandchild." I noticed how Tamaki blushed when I said "first" as if that implied there would be more.

"On it." And with that he stepped aside, leaving Kyoya to handle my pain himself.

Half an hour later my dad arrived and Tamaki immediately went over and hugged him. It was then that I noticed that Tamaki was frightened. Seeing the pain I was in, knowing there's nothing he could do and he didn't know what to do, that scared him. "You're doing great, thanks for being there for my little girl, I know it's a bit scary, I've been in the same position." I caught my dad saying to Tamaki as he comforted him.

After my father released Tamaki, he came over and kissed my forehead. "How're you feeling sweetie?"

I couldn't answer due to another pesky contraction, so I waited for it to pass, it seemed they were getting a bit more frequent as time went on. "I-I'm fine, there's just a lot of pressure. I feel better now that you're here though." My dad smiled. There was a policy in the hospital that only 3 people could stay in the room during the baby's birth, so that would be Tamaki, Kyoya, and my father.

Dr. Izumi came in a moment later and timed my contractions then checked my progress again. "You're about 4 cm, that's normal and good. Do you want the epidural now or do you want to wait and walk around a bit to work on intensifying the contractions?"

"I guess I can try walking around for awhile." I wanted to hold myself together as long as possible.

So Tamaki helped me up and Kyoya and my dad waited in the room while the two of us walked the hallways a little.

"How does it feel?" Tamaki asked me hesitantly, holding my hand with his other hand on my back.

"There's a lot of downward pressure, but I'm ok, it feels better than sitting there. I can take my mind off the pain a bit." Just then I stopped to grit my teeth and breathe through another contraction. "That hurts… It's so different than I ever prepared for."

"You're really strong, just watching you go through this scares me…" Tamaki admitted, kissing my forehead gently.

We walked around for as long as I could possibly stand it then headed back to the room for fear that my knees would give out from the pain. "G-Get Dr. Izumi, I want him to check, I want the epidural…" I managed, the contractions had intensified greatly during the time I had been walking.

Minutes later he'd determined I was at 6 cm and he had me sitting up on the bed to inject the epidural into my back. "To be honest, I'm surprised you lasted this long. You're 17 with your first child, most women would have cracked long ago." He soothed me as he finished the injection. "Now just be careful as you lay back down. It should take effect very soon and you'll feel a lot less stress on your body."

He was right, I got numb awhile after being injected and it relaxed me to the point where I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(An: I know it's pretty evil of me to switch perspectives, but I figured I could write some good stuff from Tamaki's perspective, so bear with me!)

Tamaki watched her finally doze off. Seeing her relaxed enough to do that was a huge relief. Haruhi looked so tired already, all the machines hooked up to her, her eyes a bit puffy from the tears, and the ringlets in her hair laying limp around her pale face.

"She's going to be alright… right?" He asked Ranka and Kyoya, who sat next to him.

"Yeah, Dr. Izumi said she's doing wonderfully. It's funny because this is really déjà vu for me, it reminds me so much of Kotoko having Haruhi." Ranka said, zoning out as he recalled those distant memories.

"How's she doing?" it was Hikaru, all the Hosts followed in behind him. "The nurse told us we could come in for a bit."

"She's asleep, they gave her an epidural and it relaxed her enough to be able to nap." Kyoya said, gesturing to the bed.

"She looks really worn out…" Honey commented, hugging Usa-chan tightly.

"Yeah, and she hasn't even pushed yet…" Kaoru said worriedly. They finished filing in and Tamaki's father and grandmother brought up the rear.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, I'm sorry!" Tamaki said, jumping up to greet them. Ranka shook hands with them both as well.

Tamaki noticed his grandmother staring at the worn and sleeping Haruhi. "Is there something wrong?"

She pointed at Haruhi and looked at Tamaki steadily, "You see what she's doing for you? You treat her well."

He was taken aback by this, "Um, y-yes! I intend to, she's way too good to me." Tamaki smiled at his fiancé on the hospital bed.

With that his grandmother stepped aside, signaling the end of their conversation. Tamaki turned to his father, "What was that….?" It was very out of character for her.

Yuzuru smiled, "I think she's taken a liking to Haruhi. Haruhi has stayed firm and by your side, unlike your mother who was unable to be with me. Your grandmother respects Haruhi's determination." Tamaki smiled, Haruhi can make anyone love her, she's simply stunning, even when she's preparing to pop a 5 and ½ lb baby out of her.

* * *

><p>(an: back to Haruhi's point of view!)

When I woke up everyone was in the room, and I mean everyone, from the Hosts to Tamaki's family, even the doctor and a couple nurses.

"I'm going to close the curtains to check your progress again, alright?" So Izumi sealed off my bed to the room and checked me again. "You're around 8 cm, in maybe an hour tops we can start pushing, but I'm going to warn you that your epidural is wearing off, so you'll begin feeling intense pressure again."

"Alright…" I said wearily.

After Dr. Izumi and the nurses left I told everyone my status.

"8 cm?" Tamaki said in disbelief, reality hitting hard.

The Hosts each hugged me then left, heading back to the waiting room. Yuzuru embraced me warmly and kissed my belly then went. Next Tamaki's grandmother stepped up.

She gently laid a hand on my tummy and stared at it with a guarded gaze before looking up and into my eyes. "Have my great-grandchild safely, and watch over my foolish grandson as well. You have a lot of work ahead of you, I trust you'll handle this with strong determination, don't disappoint me." There was a softness in Shizue's eyes that I was sure meant this was her way of showing her appreciation and love for me.

"I intend to do everything in my power to safely deliver this baby, and I appreciate you entrusting me with Tamaki. I promise I won't let you down."

She smiled a bit at me, the happiest expression I've ever seen on her, then she turned and left.

"Wow, Haruhi, she really, really likes you!" Tamaki said in excited wonder after she was out of the room. I was about to respond but a contraction broke through my thoughts, I grabbed Tamaki's and my dad's hands and moaned my way through it.

Things got increasingly rough as the minutes ticked by, the contractions seemed to almost never stop and the rare moments they did there was terrible constant pressure. Tamaki was trying hard to hold it together, but seeing all the torture I was being put through was really scaring him. Kyoya was being quiet and fetching water and stuff for me, but even he looked worried. My dad was definitely nervous about his little girl, but he'd been through this with my mom so he was the least phased, providing advice to both me and the high school boys anxiously taking care of me.

I was just practically screaming through the worst contraction yet when I had a sudden urge. "I-I think I want to push…!" I was ready to just get this over with, I wanted my baby girl.

"I'll get Dr. Izumi!" My father yelled as he hustled out of the room in search of the doctor.

Tamaki took my hand, "Are you ready to welcome our baby?" He was smiling but his voice told me he was more apprehensive than he'd like to be.

I closed my eyes for a moment then looked back at him, "Yes, I'm ready to be a family."

Before we could say more my dad, Dr. Izumi, and a couple nurses walked in.

"Good, you're just about 10 cm, so lets have this baby!" Dr. Izumi said as he pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. He then had Kyoya and my dad each take one of my legs and pull up and out with them. Tamaki held one of my hands and was ready to count to ten every time I was told to push.

"Ok, now take a good deep breath." Izumi instructed. I did so the best I could then he said, "Now push downwards hard!" I brought my chin to my chest and pushed down with everything I had. The pressure was unbearable , but Tamaki's counting kept me determined.

"1... 2... 3..."

When he reached 10 I released my effort and laid my head back, panting for air. Dr. Izumi broke through my exhaustion, "I see the head, just a couple more pushes! Deep breath and push!" I was so mentally and physically exhausted but I forced myself to inhale deeply and exert the downward force again.

"4... 5... 6..."

"Come on Haruhi, the baby's almost here!"

"Push harder, you're doing good!"

"Keep going, come on come on, the head's out!"

When Tamaki hit 10 I once again collapsed back, breathing in as much air as I could, trying to muster up more determination amidst the pain. "Almost, another breath and push!" I followed orders, trying to push harder than before.

"7... 8... 9..."

"Oh Haruhi, she's got a lot of hair!"

"Push, push, push!"

"You're doing so, so good!"

I heard the number 10 and stopped pushing again, realizing I was crying from my efforts, breathing hard. "Haruhi, this is it, one more and it's all over. Breathe and then push with all you've got!" I whimpered but took one huge, deep breath and pushed with everything I had left.

"Harder, almost, you can do it!"

"10!"

"She's out, Haruhi! She's here!"

I looked down to see my baby being lifted up into my view, my world stood still a moment and then a small cry broke through the air, my baby girl had begun crying out loudly. I began bawling too as I heard my child's sobs.

"You did wonderfully, Haruhi, I'm so proud." It was Tamaki speaking to me, I looked up to see him crying too, kissing my forehead and smiling, he was white as a sheet.

They cleaned my daughter up quickly then brought her to me, setting her in my waiting arms. She was so small, only 5 lbs 6 oz, but perfectly healthy. Her skin was smooth and fair and she had a fuzzy tuft of honey-blonde hair that resembled Tamaki's.

"She's so beautiful…" I managed, kissing her soft skin.

"She's perfect. She has your nose." Tamaki said, wiping his eyes with one hand and sweetly tapping her nose with the other.

My dad had been in hysterics after the baby was out and was just managing to piece himself together. Kyoya looked on in amazement.

"What's her name?" Dad asked, sniffing.

Tamaki and I smiled at each other then I replied, "Rana Anne-Sophie Suoh."

"R-Rana?" dad asked in curiosity.

Tamaki piped in, "It's Ranka without the 'k'."

At this my father fell apart again, bawling and smiling. Kyoya grinned then asked, "So you decided to go with a middle name? That's pretty unusual."

"Yeah, well, Tamaki's half-French and they use middle names, so it was an opportunity to honor his mother's name." I said, gently rocking Rana in my arms. I never expected to feel such incredibly strong feelings of love, they hit me so hard and I had just met my beautiful baby, it was simply amazing.

I carefully passed Rana to Tamaki and he melted at the baby in his arms, kissing her senseless and cuddling her close. I had a feeling he was going to be a doting, but wonderful father. After Tamaki had his fair share of her for the time being, he gently passed his daughter to my dad, who also died the second she was in his hands.

"She's precious!" He cooed, snuggling her close. After that I helped pass Rana to Kyoya, who looked stunned as he held her.

"She's perfect." He managed, mesmerized as he bounced the tiny baby in his arms.

"We want you to be the godfather." I revealed to him, smiling as he handled my daughter.

He looked at me with shocked eyes, his usual cool aura dissipated by surprise and wonder at the baby he held. "R-Really? Thanks, I'm honored!" He smiled and touched Rana's cheek. A couple minutes later he looked up from my daughter's face, "Here, I'll pass her back to you, Haruhi, I'm going to go get everyone else from the waiting room."

I took her back and Kyoya went out into the hall. "I love you." I whispered to my daughter, gently smoothing her soft blonde hair with my fingers and kissing her tiny cheek. She opened up her eyes then, having been sleeping before. They weren't a vivid purple like her father's but rather a lighter lilac, like my brown eyes had somehow screwed up the color a bit. It was fine though because she looked absolutely perfect. I never thought I'd be so captivated by someone.

Just then the other Hosts and Tamaki's relatives walked in quietly, looking in wonderment at the small baby I held.

"Everyone, this is Rana Anne-Sophie Suoh." Tamaki said, gesturing to her in my arms. He went on to explain her name, Tamaki's grandmother flinched a bit at the middle name, not expecting that.

Then we passed her around, I helped everyone handle her, she was so small I was a bit nervous, she seemed so fragile.

"Haru-chan, Tama-chan, she's sooo cute!" Honey squealed as he held her.

"Yeah." Mori seconded with a soft smile.

"We wanna hold her!" The twins said in an excited chorus.

I laughed and passed her to Kaoru, Hikaru being promised the next turn.

"Haruhi, she looks like both you and milord… she's so beautiful!" Kaoru commented, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, my turn!" Hikaru pestered, cautiously taking her from his brother. "Wow, she's so tiny… she reminds me so much of you both…" Hikaru was speechless afterward, staring at her for a bit and gently rocking her before handing her to Yuzuru who'd been waiting impatiently but quietly.

"Hi baby Rana, it's your grandpa!" He mused in a very mushy, Tamaki-like manner. He continued cooing to her until Shizue stepped up and tapped her son on the shoulder.

"I would like to hold my great-granddaughter." She said with her steely voice. Yuzuru passed Rana over to her. "She has Anne-Sophie's blonde hair." She observed, tracing the trait back to the French source. "She's very beautiful though…" She gently touched little Rana's cheek and the baby stirred, yawning. There was a twitch of a smile from Tamaki's grandmother before she walked over to me and passed Rana back.

So now she was here, our sweet Rana; 5 lbs 6 oz, blonde and tiny. She's been 8 and ½ months in the making and now she's arrived.

* * *

><p>There it is! Please leave a review telling me what you thought aaaaand... WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF RANA'S NAME! :DDD Rana Anne-Sophie Suoh, I think it's super cute! ^^ I really really hope you liked this chapter and that it was everything you were anticipating, have an awesome weekend, I'll see you all on Monday for the next chapter, there's only 2 left! DX Love ya all, bye!<p>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	40. We Are Gathered Here Today

I'm really sorry! This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but I was so busy, I couldn't find time to edit it and post it while getting all my homework done, attending hip hop and pointe classes, and getting the appropriate ammount of sleep I need to function! So here it is one day late, I hope you'll all forgive me! Also, there's one more chapter after this, it's the final chapter. I wanted to have it out tomorrow, but the chapter's very long and I'm still not satisfied with the flow of it, so I'm going to take a couple days to work really hard on it and finish this fanfic wonderfully! Therefore, the final chapter will be posted Friday! Thanks much for putting up with such issues in my schedule this week, I just really want to give you the best! Oh, and thanks for all the compliments on the last chapter and Rana's name! You're all so wonderful! By the way, I made Rana sort of named after Ranka but Kyoya the godfather to balance it out ^^ Annnnndddd... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did you'd all read my author's notes at the end of this chapter! (I have a special request for all of you ;P)

* * *

><p>Two maids pulled open the back doors to the Suoh main estate. I was greeted by the bright sun of a perfect day. My dad smiled at me from my side then I took his arm, happy he was willing to dress as a man, and happy he was giving me away.<p>

This was by far the most dolled up I'd ever been. My dress started in a strapless fitted top with some crystal beading on the bust, then it billowed out at the waist into a beautiful ball gown and swept the ground around me. My hair hung quite a bit past my shoulders now so the stylist managed to pin it up in a curly bun that sat around my long veil. I borrowed some of my mom's wedding jewelry that matched the crystal detailing on my gown and in my hand I held a small bouquet of roses. We followed the wedding party down the white aisle in the backyard. Lots of people from school came and some of my dad's friends as well as Tamaki's relatives.

Tamaki… he stood up by the gazebo, which served as our altar, in a black tuxedo. The look on his face when he saw me was a mix of nerves, awe, and joy. Next to him Kyoya held Rana who was 2 months old now and gazing around curiously in a small white dress. The twins were in charge of keeping her happy throughout the ceremony so they had a pacifier and stuffed animals at the ready. Mori and Honey stood beside the twins, completing the groomsmen. As for bridesmaids I had Renge and the other four were Mei, Misuzu's daughter and a friend of mine, miss Kurekano, miss Sakurazuki, and miss Umeko, who had been my regular customers but I had come to be good friends with throughout my pregnancy.

Just then I approached the gazebo, realizing I was smiling from ear to ear. Tamaki got a hug from my father as they passed me off then Tamaki took my hand and we walked up the steps to the pastor. I waved a bit to Rana, who was gurgling happily as she spotted me, her mother.

"You look stunning, Haruhi." Tamaki said quietly, squeezing my hand. I felt myself blush a bit and smiled at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the eternal joining of Mr. Tamaki Suoh and Miss Haruhi Fujioka." Our minister began. He spoke a bit about love and how it held people together, but how it was something we had to take care of as well, saying that we mustn't neglect our love for each other. "Now the bride and groom have written vows for each other."

Tamaki turned to me and picked up my ring from the small table in front of us. "Haruhi, I still remember the moment I fell in love with you. I remember how once I knew I just didn't quite know what to do with myself. You always seemed like more that I could ever ask for, I wasn't sure if you'd ever even be able to accept a handful like me. When you did I knew you were the one. You were almost overwhelming, how you were always so kind, honest, and caring, I wanted to be a better man for you. But before I was able to live up to you, we created something together." At this he looked at Rana a moment, smiling at the babbling little infant. "Someone who is now very special to me. And I can tell you I am truly the happiest man alive. You are more than anything anyone could want in a person and in a lover. The only thing I want right now is to be your husband, an honor that I hope I've earned. I love you so much." With that he slipped my ring onto my finger.

I was smiling brightly and hoping my tears hadn't left my eyes, then I picked up Tamaki's ring and faced him again. "Tamaki… writing my vows was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, even harder than giving birth." Everyone laughed a bit and I let the noise die down some before continuing. "And it wasn't just hard because I had Rana crying on my hip most of the time I was trying to write." Again, more laughter, I grinned, things had been so different with a baby around, it was worth mentioning. "It was hard because I wasn't sure I would ever be able to put into words just how much you mean to me. I knew that for a long time I had admired you, you constantly had such a sunny and wonderful outlook on everything. To you every experience was a good one. I wanted to know why the world was so bright for you, I wanted to be near you and see what you saw in life, that quickly went from respect to love. When you accepted me as your lover I was happier than I've ever been, my world lit up, and I was satisfied with my life for the first time since my mother passed away. Not long after that I received the troubling news that I was carrying your child. At first I was terrified, but having you there and knowing you wouldn't give up on me even in the face of such a scary situation, well, I was positive I was with my soul mate. You never let me down, the only thing I remember being aware of throughout the haze that was labor and delivery was you, supporting me and urging me on. It was because of you that I remained strong. The only thing I still want from you is your hand in marriage, then I can be happy for the rest of my life. Thank you for always loving me, I hope you know I love you more than I could ever tell you." I finished and slipped his ring onto his finger, blushing and letting him wipe at some stray tears on my cheeks.

Rana whined a bit and Hikaru quickly popped a pacifier into her waiting mouth to quiet her. The minister stepped up and spoke loudly, "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tamaki grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me soundly on the lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm am happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Suoh!" The minister said as we turned to walk back down the aisle.

And just like that we were married, our family official.

I was kissing Tamaki happily as we rode in the limo on the way to our wedding reception in the ball room of the 2nd mansion.

"I love you." I said to him, shifting in my wedding gown.

"I love you too, Mrs. Suoh." He replied cutely, kissing my cheek.

"Uh-wah!" Rana fussed from her car seat.

I turned to my daughter, smiling at her and using my bubbly "baby" voice, "Oh Rana, who was such a good girl during mommy and daddy's big day?" I cooed to her. She grinned and babbled at me, her bright lilac eyes watching my every move. "That's right, you were, my sweetheart!" I tickled her feet and she drooled a little and giggled.

Tamaki watched me in amusement then leaned over too, "Yeah, who's daddy's little angel?" He buzzed his lips against her cheek and got a huge smile and a squawk of laughter from her. "Haha, you're such a good baby!"

Yeah, we had adapted to parenting fairly well! I mean, the first few weeks were nice but a sleep-deprived blur. Tamaki was going to school and graduated, while I was finishing out the school year at home whilst watching Rana. She was like every infant in the sense that she cried late at night, but if you were holding her and getting ready to feed her she was intuitive enough to stop crying because she knew what she desired was on its way. She was very content otherwise, you'd be able to hold her or set her in her swing and she'd lay there just fine. We love her very much and try to do the best we can.

When we arrived at the 2nd mansion for our reception we took Rana out of her car seat and I carried her on my hip as we went inside.

Yuzuru was just announcing our arrival to our guests when we walked in, "It is my greatest pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Suoh!"

Everyone clapped and Rana laughed and smiled in my arms. We walked to the middle of the dance floor and Mori came over and took Rana from me, smiling at her and walking over to the side of the floor.

I wrapped my arms around my husband's neck as he snaked his arms around my waist. The small orchestra started playing an intricate tune I recognized as one of Tamaki's favorites and we shared our first dance, me laying my head against his chest as we moved slowly in circles.

"I'm so happy Haruhi." He whispered to me, smiling.

"Me too, my life couldn't be more perfect." I replied, gently leaning against him affectionately.

"I agree." He told me, kissing my hair.

After Tamaki and I finished our dance I danced with my father, both of us turning slowly to the rhythm.

"I can't believe how you've grown up Haruhi, I don't know if I've told you this recently, but I'm so very proud of you." He confided in me, smiling.

"Thanks dad, and thanks for being here for me throughout everything that's happened, I'm sorry my life's been such a rollercoaster the past year."

"It's ok, I've gotten to watch you become such a wonderful mother, a strong woman, and a beautiful bride." He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"I love you dad." I told him.

"I love you too, Haruhi."

The rest of the night was a whole lot of fun, I danced with all the Hosts, ate a feast for dinner, smeared cake on Tamaki's face, and Tamaki, Rana, and I went to the Bahamas for a vacation/honeymoon.

Yep, my life was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ! Please please please, read these author's notes! You'll regret it if you don't! ;P<strong>

Well there's their wedding! :D Now, on to my special request! I would like to make a list for the next chapter of everyone who has read this fanfiction up until now! So, if you could, please review this chapter so I'll have your penname and on your review put these things: 1) What did you think of this chapter? 2) What was your overall favorite chapter of this fanfiction? 3) What was your favorite moment in this fanfic? (it could be funny, sad, romantic, whatever you want!) 4) Was there anything a character said that made you smile a lot, laugh really hard, or cry hysterically? If so, what? and 5) If you had to rate this fanfic out of 5 stars (5-best, 1-worst) what would you rate it? I'd really appreciate it if you'd answer as much of that as you can, thanks so much! See you in Friday's final chapter, have a great week, love you all! :)

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)


	41. 5 Years Later

I apologize, I know I'm like really late on this chapter, but it's the last one and I just couldn't seem to make it to my liking! It was really frustrating, but here it is! I want to say thank you to all of you who've stuck with me from chapter 1 or who've joined in along the way, you all make me so very happy and make every word I write worth it! I appreciate and love you all so much and I hope I'll be able to continue living up to your expectations! Now... Here's the final chapter of Carrying a Secret.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did this wouldn't have to be the end! DX

* * *

><p>I continued laying out all the food, unloading my picnic basket. After a moment I stopped and sighed, gently rubbing my stomach to soothe the kicking infant within.<p>

"You alright?" Tamaki asked me with a smile, putting more food onto the picnic table.

I grinned at him, "Yeah, he's just kicking quite a bit. It's such déjà vu, being pregnant again after so long. Oh, where's Rana?"

"She's over there, getting some games from the house that the kids can play." He responded, pointing gleefully to our 5 year old daughter who was dragging a couple bags full of Frisbees, jump ropes, balls and bats. Her long, wavy blonde hair that mimicked her father's in color was pulled up in a high pony. She definitely had my facial features though. Her bright lilac eyes noticed us, her parents, staring at her.

"Hey, mommy, when will my uncles get here?" She asked, dropping the bags, trotting over and putting her hands on my round belly. That had become habit, she was still mystified by the fact that there was a baby inside.

I smiled at her and gently tucked some of her bangs behind her ear, "They should arrive any min-"

"Haruhi!" I knew that chorus anywhere and turned to smile at Hikaru and Kaoru, who walked up, grinning, hand-in-hand.

"Uncle Hika, uncle Kao!" Rana yelled in delight, running and hugging them tightly. "Where are- Yay, Kaito, Inase!" She went over to the red headed twins that were following their fathers up.

Kaito and Inase were Hikaru and Kaoru's children, they were 3 now, meaning they're 2 years younger than Rana. Hikaru and Kaoru had decided on using a surrogate mother, her name was Kiyomi Takahashi, they chose her because she was a natural red head who looked sort of like them. The twins went and mixed their sperm together when handing it over for fertility, so they aren't sure who is the real father of their children. Kiyomi gave birth to twins, a boy, Kaito, and a girl, Inase. They look a ton alike in the face, both red haired with dark green eyes and their father's devilish personalities.

"Lets go play!" Rana said in a flamboyant, Tamaki-like manner, grabbing their hands and running off with them tailing her as fast as possible. I noticed the way Kaito's face flushed when Rana took his hand.

Hikaru laughed as he watched them, "I have a hunch Kaito's got a little crush on Rana."

I grinned, "Really?"

Kaoru hugged me hello, "Haha, yeah!"

"Oh, hey guys, I didn't see you pull up!" Tamaki said excitedly as he walked back to our spot in the back yard of the Suoh main estate, laying out more food.

Yeah, Tamaki, Rana, and I had been moved in just before Rana turned 3. His grandmother was fine now, but she had fallen ill for awhile and there was question as to if she'd pull through. So Tamaki, who was working under his father and doing exceptionally well, was spontaneously moved in, just in case there should be more need for him. His grandmother recovered, but we were allowed to stay.

Rana often goes out and buys Japanese pottery with her great-grandmother, it seems the two have taken a liking to each other. Yuzuru sometimes freaks Rana out a bit in the way he comes in, yelling and doting on her. She loves him though and he takes her places on his days off. My father, Ranka, absolutely adores Rana, he comes over nearly every other day and they play and she helps me cook for him.

"Haru-chan, Tama-chan!" A bright voice hollered.

"Honey!" I said in realization, turning to see him walking to us with his wife, Reiko, and their children in tow.

Honey had started dating Reiko Kanazuki of the black magic club just before he graduated. A month after Rana was born they had announced their engagement and married about half a year later, with her still in high school. Their families benefited greatly from this joining and they were deeply in love. She announced that she was 2 months pregnant a week or so after their wedding and 7 months later they had Hanako, a beautiful blonde girl with her mother's dark eyes. She's a bit more than a year younger than Rana and follows her everywhere. It's already apparent she'll end up being small and adorable like her father, Hanako giggles and smiles nearly every second she's awake. A year after Hanako was born they had a boy, Ichiro. He's a sweet boy with dirty blonde hair and his father's big brown eyes. A year after Ichiro they had Masumi, another girl. She has blackish hair and dark brown eyes, she acts the most like her father, completely bubbly and cute with a huge sweet tooth, but her angry side matches her mother's personality exactly. Rana is 5 so Hanako is 4, Ichiro is 3, and Masumi is 2. Reiko and I both found out we were pregnant with our latest children at about the same time. She's a week behind me, but she's twice as large because she's carrying twins. Apparently they're expecting a boy and a girl! They're both really good parents and love their children a lot, I couldn't be happier for them!

Reiko set down Masumi, trying her best to bend over around her triple long belly. Masumi had just started toddling so she clumsily balanced herself with a grin. Honey set the food on the table and put Ichiro down too, letting him run over to Rana, Kaito, and Inase.

"Rana!" Hanako screamed gleefully, running over to them as well.

Honey came and hugged me, "Wow, you're bigger than you were with Rana!" He was an inch taller than me now and it was still hard to get used to.

"Yeah I know, I am running into everything!" Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru greeted each other, Tamaki joining them to catch up after dropping off some drinks on the picnic table. I walked over to help Reiko set down the basket she was carrying, "How're you? You must be having so much difficulty, I can't imagine being so large and carrying two!"

She smiled slightly and laid a hand on her immense midsection which stuck straight out in front of her, "My back bothers me quite a bit and clothes don't fit me well at all, but I'm doing just fine. They plan to do a C-section next Wednesday, so this'll be the last you'll see me so heavily pregnant."

"Do you and Honey want to have any more?" I asked as she placed my hands on both sides of her belly, it was so weird feeling kicking in two separate spots.

She fought off laughter, "Definitely not! I love children, but we were planning on four, five will be a handful. Also, if you have one set of multiples then the chances of having another set are more than double. With our luck we'd want one more and end up with eight." I laughed as I let her feel my baby kick.

Honey turned to us with an excited grin, "Takashi's here!"

Sure enough, Mori and his family were just walking over, "Hey." He said with a smile, ruffling Honey's and my hair.

"Mori, how're you guys?" I asked.

His wife, Kana, smiled and spoke up, "We're doing great, it's good to see you!"

Mori fell in love with a girl named Kana Hoshino while he was in law school. They dated for a bit then became engaged, then married. She's petite in stature, even a bit shorter than I am with grey-blue eyes and wavy, light brown hair she tends to pull up into a ponytail. She became pregnant a couple months later and they had a little boy named Mamoru or Moru for short. He's a little tall for his age, dark haired and has grey-blue eyes like his mother. He reminds me a bit of Satoshi, Mori's brother, easy going with a sense of humor, but with his father's protective and strong spirit. Moru is 2 years younger than Rana, making him 3 now. They also have a daughter, Suzume, who just turned 1. Suzume has blackish-brown hair and large dark eyes. She clings to Moru most of the time, following him like he's a human shield. She seems to have inherited her father's silent nature as she hardly ever cries or makes a fuss and even when she babbles it's quiet and in a high, tiny voice. Kana finished law school but plans to pick up on her lawyer career when Suzume turns 3 years old.

Moru went over to the other kids, walking slowly enough that Suzume, who was crawling, could keep up. She was close to walking but not quite there yet.

"Here, feel free to set your things on the picnic table." I instructed Mori and Kana.

"Oh dear, we aren't running late, are we?"

My head snapped up to see Kyoya pushing up his glasses coolly as he and his wife and children strolled towards the table.

Kyoya had married a woman, named Noemi Furumiya, out of personal gain. His family would greatly benefit the joining with her and that's all that had mattered to him at the time. The only problem was he realized he'd fallen in love with her not soon after, her personality matched his greatly and they got along really well, bringing lots of business and wealth to their families' companies. She was pretty, with reddish brown hair and bright blue-green eyes, glasses too. A little while later Noemi found herself with child and, Kyoya will admit, he hadn't been too thrilled with the idea of having a child around. That all changed as the pregnancy continued and he found himself growing attached to his unborn baby. They had a boy and named him Akihiko. He's only 2 now but he already wears glasses like his parents, he sports dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and is as calculating as his father. A while after Akihiko was born they discovered they were to have another child. Kyoya was much more pleased with having a second child than he was with having the first, he enjoyed being a dad. Kyoya did not want to be like his father though; he promised himself he would give all his children fair chances at their future, because no one knew more than Kyoya how it felt to be put into a position, expected to fill it without protest or opinion on his part. He didn't want to do that to his kids. Their second child was also a boy and they named him Jiro, he ended up being about a year younger than his brother. Jiro's now 1 and his personality is something strange… he looks exactly like Kyoya as far as facial features and hair color, but his vision is perfectly fine, not to mention that he's loud and rambunctious, always laughing and playing. A complete opposite of Kyoya, Noemi, and Akihiro. Recently Noemi found out she's pregnant again, it'll be their third child, they're really hoping for a girl!

"Of course not, hello Kyoya!" I said with a smile, forcing myself to not add sempai to the end of his name.

Akihiro was holding Noemi's hand and Jiro was on her hip, she let both boys go play, Akihiro walking over with a grin and Jiro crawling as fast as possible, laughing and babbling.

Noemi smiled and walked over, "Hello, Suoh-san, good to see you again."

I found her polite nature sweet, "Hi again Noemi, please, call me Haruhi!" She nodded kindly.

15 minutes later we were all playing baseball with our kids in the open field beside the picnic tables. Each child had one of the parents helping them out, I was currently watching Tamaki try to help Rana bat, with Mori helping Moru pitch and Hikaru and Kaito were on second base together.

"Now you'll bring your bat forward and knock the ball as hard as you can!" Tamaki was telling Rana in his fun loving way.

"Dad, really? I know how to hit a baseball!" She whined back, slightly annoyed and slightly teasing.

I laughed as he continued to fawn over her, he really was a loving father. What was interesting about Rana is that she sometimes acted completely laid back and blunt like me, then other times she'd get excited and flamboyant, just like Tamaki, so she was a pretty decent mix of us both.

After a couple innings we all took a break to eat, the kids sitting at one end of the table while us parents sat at the other end.

"So, Haruhi, it's a boy, yes?" Kana asked me as she cut her meat.

"Yeah, we're going to have a son and Rana will have a baby brother." I smiled as I confirmed what she'd said.

"Have you thought of any names?" Kyoya asked from where he sat beside Rana. That was the other thing, Rana had taken a real liking to Kyoya, they adored each other and Rana never felt like she saw him enough.

Tamaki sat up straighter beside me, smiling, "Yep, he'll be named Yin Yuzuru Suoh!"

"He was going to be Kotoko Haruhi Suoh if he was a girl." I explained, one hand perched on my belly.

"You're sticking with middle names for all your kids?" Honey chimed.

I nodded in reply, we liked the idea of using middle names like the French did, we could honor so many more people that way.

"We're thinking we want two more children." Noemi said as she too touched her not-yet-showing tummy.

"We're done after the two I'm carrying." Reiko said in reference to her belly that kept her sitting back a bit from the table.

"We want one more, I think." Tamaki said, I blushed.

"We're done." Mori said simply, Kana nodding.

"We've got the perfect set of red-headed twins, we're set!" Kaoru smiled.

I grinned as I looked around at all my friends and our children, we had flourished into so much.

So our lives went on, Honey and Reiko had a beautiful baby girl and an adorable baby boy the next week. I went into labor a day later and had Yin, who was loved instantly by Rana; then we had our final child, Kotoko, two years after Yin's birth, completing our family. Kyoya and Noemi had a sweet baby girl and two years after that had their third son and final child. Mori continued being a wonderful dad and Kana started working as a lawyer again, Moru began martial arts classes, and Suzume started walking. Hikaru and Kaoru had a tough time explaining their relationship to Kaito and Inase as the two of them got older, but they managed to convey that their relationship wasn't normal, their children accepted this lovingly. I went to law school and became a lawyer, finally fulfilling my dreams. Tamaki was reunited with his mother and just after that Shizue passed on, leaving Yuzuru as the full fledged head of the family and Tamaki as the second in command.

It's been 5 years since I gazed at the pink plus in Dr. Izumi's office. 5 years since my life changed forever. 5 years since I was Carrying a Secret… and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>That's it. The end! I hope you all enjoyed my fanfiction, love you all, and I'll see you (hopefully!) real soon! ^^ <strong>ALSO PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE! (CHECK IT NOW AND REGULARLY UNTIL I GET THE SEQUEL GOING!)<strong>

~SakuraHarunoGurl (Martina)

Here's a list of all my faithful readers (in no specific order) who've been with me along the way, I think I got most all of you (I hope I did, if not, I'm terribly sorry, you still have a special place in my heart!), discluding my anonymous reviewers, you know who you are and I love you guys too!

RainingHearts4Ever  
>KaidaHara<br>Captain Ea Rayos  
>BeyondTheClouds<br>.ink  
>TamaHaruFan<br>Nikki Lakes  
>iamsuperrandom<br>Naty17  
>KaterPttr<br>XxSoliexHiddenxX  
>xEternal Silence<br>TheOneAndOnlySucessor  
>Jolle2<br>hunnylover/Princessmelodina  
>gunitatsuhiko<br>Artemis Day  
>Kirimi Bieber<br>McflyGoonieFanxFan  
>Royal Duke Armadilloer III<br>clutsy gurl97  
>demongirl95<br>Shit Happens-333  
>kuromangafan<br>Neko Morie  
>Ana Rozaline<br>Evee9109  
>Izzy-Crazy-Girl666<p> 


End file.
